Vampire Transfer
by GoesKaboom
Summary: When Edward Cullen is sent to attend school at Yokai Academy, he gets more than he bargained for with his monster classmates. Crack crossover, Rosario Vampire/Twilight. Now completed.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Transfer

**NOTE: Please laugh this off with a big heart. This was born from a caffeinated discussion between me and a friend goofing off at 2:00 AM. No offense is intended- it's just meant to be a joke. **

**I don't own Rosario-Vampire or Twilight, but I wish I did since then I'd be rich. :D **

**Warnings: OOCness, total crack, general WTF-ery. If you like normal stories, please, go find something else to read. Also, there will be some violence later.**

**Chapter One **

"I still don't know why you have to go to a different school," Bella complained.

"Bella, my love, it's only for a little while. Carlisle thinks that it would be a good idea for me to interact with..." here Edward trailed off and sucked in a deep breath. "Other monsters."

"But you're not a monster," Bella replied, hugging the vampire from behind. "You shouldn't have to go if you don't want to. I know I don't want to be away from you."

"Do you think I want to leave you?" Edward shot back, trying desperately to worm his way from Bella's grasp. He didn't want to feel the love he felt for her right now, since then his time attending Yokai High School would be nearly unbearable. What was Carlisle thinking, making him spend time away from the girl he loved? He was going to march downstairs and tell his father exactly what he thought of this little plan, but a knock on the door broke his plan in half.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alice asked, stepping into the room, dragging a big suitcase behind her.

"No, no," Bella and Edward said in unison, jumping apart. Alice narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but said nothing and tossed the suitcase on Edward's couch/bed/storage area.

"Well, you'd better pack. Carlisle says that the bus taking you to the new school is waiting."

"About that," Edward said quickly. Alice just laughed at him.

"Oh, you're going," she said. "I've seen it. Emmett!" When she called his name, the burly vampire came charging up the stairs.

"Yo," he said.

"Emmett, can you make sure that Edward gets on the bus?" Alice asked sweetly. Emmett nodded.

"No problem," he replied before glaring at Edward. "Come on, get your stuff together. I can't let you miss the bus. Carlisle will be angry. Besides, Yokai High was kind enough to set up a dormitory for you. Your roommate Tsukune seems nice. See, he even sent you a letter!" He brandished a black envelope. "Now, I don't want to hear any of this complaining. You can write to Bella, and she'll be perfectly safe here with us." Grumbling the whole way, Edward gathered his belongings and headed out.

"Goodbye, Bella!" he cried before he boarded, blowing a kiss to the girl who had come to the porch to see him off.

* * *

Ms. Nekonome was in a right tizzy. "Class, today we're getting a new transfer student, who has been living in the human world his entire life. He's coming here to learn how to live among monsters, and I expect that all of you will learn how to live among humans from him."

"So, it's a him, is it?" Kurumu mumbled, more to herself than anyone else. "Hmm... someone needs to do my homework. Maybe I'll force him!"

"Now Kurumu," Moka said warningly. "We should try to welcome our guest, not force him to do anything he doesn't want to do."

"Isn't he staying with you, Tsukune?" Mizore asked, popping up from under the desk. Tsukune jumped backwards.

"DON'T DO THAT!" he shouted. "Seriously, Mizore, are you trying to give me a heart attack? But yes, he will be living with me. Ms. Nekonome seemed to think that it was for the best. You know, since we both grew up in the human world."

"That's a good idea," Yukari said. "But aren't they worried that the two of you will touch inappropriately?"

"EXCUSE ME?" Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu asked in unison, looking in wonder at the young witch. Did she just insinuate what they thought she just insinuated? Mizore shushed Yukari and turned apologetically to the others.

"Sorry. Hata-san left her magazine in the bathroom and Yukari picked it up," she explained, referencing a classmate with an irrational fondness for human boys... paired with other human boys. Moka winced, and Kurumu smirked. Both had contact with Hata-san's preferred reading material, and while it slightly disturbed Moka, Kurumu quite liked it.

"No, Yukari, that's not going to happen," Tsukune said firmly, feeling embarrassed and rather disgusted. "That's not going to happen at all. Don't worry, I sent our guest a letter detailing what to expect here at Yokai High."

* * *

Indeed, as he rode the bus to his new school, Edward Cullen was reading Tsukune's letter. He was struck by how knowledgeable the boy seemed about the monster world, considering that he had only arrived in said monster world recently.

_Dear Transfer Student Edward,_ it read. _I am Tsukune Aono, and I will be your roommate at your time at Yokai High. There are a few things you need to know about the school. First, you must not reveal what kind of monster you are. Not to worry, they will have food acceptable for everyone here. I particularly like the cafeteria's pecan pie, though. However, some of the students cannot eat human food, so there are options for them. The dormitories can be a bit of a shock for students like us who were accustomed to life in the human world. They are dark, and dank, but they do have a certain charm once you get used to them. Classes are just like classes at a school in the human world- you're expected to go to them, and you get grades and have tests. If you do not show up for class, you can get detention, and every Thursday you're expected to change your sheets and wash them. Monday is the day that our building is allowed to use the main washing machines to clean our clothes. When you arrive at the school, you will recieve the key to the room. _

_I am looking forward to meeting you. _

_Respectfully, _

_T. Aono _

Edward folded the paper in half and stuck it in his backpack. Just what had Carlisle gotten him in to?

To Be Continued

Author's Comments:

I stated in the comments at the beginning that this started as a joke. I was having a conversation with my friend around 2:00 AM, and both of us were completely hopped up on ridiculous amounts of coffee. He suggested, "What would happen if Moka Akashiya and Edward Cullen got into a battle?" And that was all she wrote- my head was off in crazy crack fic land since then.

I am not enamored of Twilight like some people are. I read the books, and found them OK, but I was not addicted like some people have become. I do, however, really like Rosario-Vampire, and somehow, the two seem destined to be crossover-ed, but no one else has done this so far, so I get to be the first. Yay!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this. It was fun. :P

However, the next chapter might be a little while since I'm still in the middle of exams. I apologize for any inconvenience but there's really not much I can do about that... :(

-Kaboom


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Edward watched the scenery pass by silently. It seemed to get progressively creepier the further away he got from his home. Quiet small-town scenery turned to a more sinister suburban area, which quickly gave way to a forest that seemed to be straight out from the pages of a fairy tale where the Big Bad Wolf or something would be lurking. In fact, he was pretty sure he saw the Big Bad Wolf himself out of the corner of his eye.

Now, Carlisle had made it clear that Yokai Academy was going to be profoundly different from anything he had ever experienced before. But Carlisle hadn't said anything about a damn creepy forest! It seemed as though the bus driver picked up on his hesitation, because he said, "Don't worry sonny, we're not at the school yet. You're a little unnerved by the surroundings, aren't you?" Edward nodded in response, before realizing that he couldn't read the thoughts of the bus driver. Could the reason he couldn't read the thoughts of the bus driver be that the bus driver could read _his?_

"Heh heh heh," the bus driver laughed. "If you think this is scary, wait until you see your new school!"

"That's it," Edward thought to himself. "Now I'm sure this guy can read my thoughts!"

"What makes you think that, sonny?" Edward jumped.

"Because you keep doing things like that!"

"Sorry. I'm just going to tell you now that we've about fifteen minutes before we arrive," the bus driver said. "I would advise you to change in to your uniform now. The school doesn't take well to students out of uniform."

* * *

"Do you know what time the transfer student is expected to arrive?" Kurumu asked Yukari.

"I think at 3:30," the young witch replied, glancing at the old cuckoo clock on the wall in the girl's dormitory study lounge.

"Hmm... it's 3:00 now," Kurumu muttered, more to herself than to anyone else. "I'll see you later, Yukari!"

"But wait!" Yukari exclaimed. "I thought you said you'd explain to me this human concept of television!"

"Later!" Kurumu called back. "Or even better, go ask Tsukune about it! He'd be better at explaining it to you anyway!" She dashed off, leaving a confused Yukari in her wake.

"What the heck was that about?" the witch asked aloud. "Oh well. I'll go ask Moka."

* * *

Kurumu knew where the bus was going to enter the school grounds, and she was going to be one-hundred-percent ready to give the new transfer student a _really good_ welcome to Yokai Academy. She checked her hair in a compact mirror, and smoothed some bright red lipstick Tsukune had brough back from the human world for her on her lips. She was ready!

The bus rumbled through the tunnel, and stopped. Kurumu crouched, ready to pounce on her unsuspecting male victim when he disembarked. Oh, how she hoped he was attractive!

She was not disappointed. When she saw Edward get off the bus, she was struck by how handsome he was, as though he had been chiseled by Rosier* himself. As soon as the bus departed, the new student took a look around the area, and grimaced with distaste.

"Perfect," Kurumu thought. "He seems disoriented!" With that, she stepped into plain sight and cried a little pitifully. "Please help me!" Hearing her voice, Edward turned around. As soon as he saw what he thought was a delicate young lady struggling to walk, he zoomed over to her side.

"Are you hurt, miss?" he asked politely.

"No, no, I'm not wounded," Kurumu turned on the charm. "I've just always been sickly and my chest feels like it's going to burst!" She couldn't help but notice that Edward's eyes flickered to her bustline, and she had to fight back a smirk. He was falling for it so easily. "Usually I come out here with a friend, but today I thought I could make it. I guess I was wrong." She pouted a bit, and could tell that her words were having an effect on the transfer student.

"Stop it!" Edward was having to talk to himself silently. "She's very beautiful, and she does have quite large bosoms, but you have Bella! Stop looking at this young lady that way! She probably has her true love as well! And don't forget, you're at a school for monsters! SHE'S a monster, no matter how non-monstrous she seems!" Yes, our friend Edward was having quite a difficult time. But, in his defense, Kurumu had turned on the succubus magic. No male alive could possibly resist it.

"Come on now, just look into my eyes," Kurumu willed. This boy was incredibly sexy, and if she could get him under her spell. He was just about to, when suddenly, a voice above asked,

"Kurumu, what the heck are you doing?" Kurumu broke her focus for a minute to look up. In the tree high above them, Mizore was lurking about.

"I think a better question would be, what the heck are _you_ doing!?"

"You know that you're not supposed to be seducing our schoolmates," Mizore said wisely, popping the lollipop out of her mouth.

"What do you know, you creeper of a snow woman?" Kurumu screeched. Mizore just smirked, and turned to Edward.

"You'll have to excuse Kurumu. She's just doing what comes naturally to her. I'm Mizore, by the way." She bowed. Edward returned the gesture.

"I'm Edward," he said.

"Well, I suppose we'd better go find Tsukune," Kurumu said. She was still pouting about her master plan being interrupted by Mizore. Suddenly, Edward perked up.

"You know Tsukune? He's supposed to be my roommate."

"Yeah, we know," Mizore replied. "You two need to be introduced."

To Be Continued

Author's Comments:

I'm not too fond of this chapter, to be honest. But I'm so exhausted from exam preparations that it's the best thing I've turned out in a while. I had three drafts of this chapter, and I really did want to have Kurumu try to seduce Edward. I thought it would be funny. Sadly, nothing I wrote came close to the picture I had in my head. I also wish it was a bit more crack-y, but that is going to be by the truckload in the next few chapters.

***Rosier: According to Sebastien Michaelis's Histoire Admirable de la Possession et Conversion d'une Penitente, a demon hierarchy from 1613, Rosier is the demon of love. Since Kurumu is a succubus, it made sense to me to have her refer to Edward as a creation of a demon of lust, love, attraction, or anything else I could think of in that vein. **

-Kaboom


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He was, in name, supposed to be studying. But Tsukune Aono was never one to focus very hard on his studies, and at the current time, he was taking a little nap on top of a book called _Monster-Human Diplomacy Through The Ages_. Never mind that the other students in the library were giving him strange looks for snoring in the middle of the study zone. He just didn't care. Or, at least he didn't until he felt something kiss his cheek gently and whisper, "Wakey wakey, sexy." Tsukune jumped nearly a foot in the air and glared at the offender.

"Kurumu! What have we discussed about personal space?!" he asked angrily. Kurumu looked hurt.

"I was only waking you up in a loving way," she pouted. "I just wanted to introduce you to your roommate." She nodded and gestured at Edward, who was standing back next to Mizore. Mizore just looked bored.

"Good afternoon, Cullen-san," Tsukune said politely, pronouncing the other boy's surname with a slight accent. "It is nice to finally meet you." He bowed, and Edward returned the gesture.

"As for you, Aono," Edward replied. "I've already had the pleasure of meeting your friends here, Miss Kurumu and Miss Mizore." Mizore nodded, and Kurumu beamed. Tsukune looked warily.

"I hope they did not cause any problems for you," he said. Kurumu tried her best to look innocent, and Mizore snorted. Edward looked away, embarrassed. Tsukune gasped.

"Kurumu! You didn't!"

"Well, I failed," she replied. "It's not like he's one of my slaves now! Mizore here showed up and ruined the plan."

"And it's a damn good thing I did," Mizore replied. Tsukune just sighed. Why did he even bother asking such a question? The odds were when something like this happened he already knew the answer, even if he didn't want to. Why bother?

"Cullen-san, would you like to see the dormitory?" he asked politely. "I can help you move your belongings in."

"That would be nice," Edward replied. "Can you show me where it is?"

* * *

"You really weren't kidding when you said these buildings would take some getting used to," Edward said. He and Tsukune were currently resting outside the dorm building after bringing up most of Edward's things. He still had a suitcase, but neither of them particularly wanted to trudge back up seven flights of stairs, especially not after hauling everything from an enormous trunk to a plasma television set to an elaborately carved bookcase to the dorm. "There's not even an elevator?"

"I'm afraid not," Tsukune panted. "But if I must say, Cullen-san, you don't look tired at all. I don't know where you get your stamina from!"

"Can you please not call me Cullen-san?" Edward asked. "It seems strange. We're going to be roommates! Just Edward is fine."

"Edward?" Tsukune replied dubiously. "I don't know... I'll try."

"And may I call you Tsukune?" Edward added. Tsukune hesitated for a moment, then replied,

"Sure... Edward."

"Can I ask you something else?" Edward asked.

"Fine."

"What kind of monster are you?" Edward asked earnestly. Tsukune was taken aback.

"I-it's against the school rules to reveal that information," he said quickly. "Because- because it can cause rivalries. In fact, a few weeks ago a girl revealed that she was a Dullahan*. Someone stole her head and it took nearly two weeks for someone to find it. She kept crashing about and tripping over things since her body couldn't see. Revealing what kind of monster you are only leaves you open to problems. It exposes your weaknesses, do you understand?" Tsukune was sweating now. Hopefully Edward would buy this explanation. But he just seemed even more troubled.

"Then how come your friend Miss Kurumu called Miss Mizore a 'snow woman'? Is that her type of monster?" he asked. Tsukune laughed.

"Anyone who looks at Mizore can tell that she's a snow woman. The lollipop, the white hair, the fact that her skin is really cold, she's a snow woman, or yuki-onna in my language, no matter how you look at it. No point in her trying to hide it," he said. "And sometimes people don't even try to hide it. I think you've probably figured out what Kurumu is."

"A... succubus? The way she threw herself at me made me wonder," Edward replied. Tsukune nodded. "But she didn't seem to care that I have someone I love dearly and I will never leave her."

"Typical Kurumu," Tsukune said. "She just launches herself at whoever she feels like."

"Does she do that often?" Edward asked. "Because if she'll do things like that all the time now, I'd prefer to leave now. I don't want to even be tempted to cheat on the person I love."

"Er... aren't you a little young to have decided on one person that you love?" a completely different, female voice asked. Edward looked around in a panic, but didn't see anyone. But Tsukune knew what to do.

"Suigetsu-san, show youself!" he exclaimed. "Don't scare the new guy!" Suddenly a girl dropped down from the roof and bowed to Tsukune.

"Afternoon, Aono," she said. "Sorry to eavesdrop but I couldn't help but hear your friend's statement that he has someone he loves who he wants to be faithful to. Isn't he a bit young? After all, there are plenty of other fish in the sea. Or monsters on the land, as the case may be."

"Tsukune, who is this?" Edward asked.

"Ah! Toshiko Suigetsu, meet Edward Cullen," Tsukune introduced them. The girl cocked her head and peered at Edward.

"Seriously, why are you tied down already! Surely you're too young to have found the right girl. Or guy, as the case may be," she said. Edward bristled.

"I'll have you know I'm 109 years old!" he yowled. Toshiko just laughed.

"All I'm saying is that it's a bad idea for you to tie yourself down to one girl at this point. You're in high school! Live it up! And give me a call when you decide on that! I live four rooms down from Aono here... if you're ever lonely just come visit me. I'll show you some good reasons to not be lonely." Before Edward could do anything, she jumped away. Edward sniffed.

"What a strumpet! Imagine that- a young lady behaving like a degenerate!"

"Who, Suigetsu-san?" Tsukune said, surprised. "She's just lonely. A lot of people find her habit of jumping around off-putting. All she wants is someone to love."

"Well, she'd better not come after me. I have someone!"

To Be Continued

Author's comments:

Heh, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Seems as though all the girls of the school are going to come after poor Edward and try to seduce him. Well, all of them except Moka, since that would kind of destroy the purpose of this story.

*Dullahan- think the Headless Horseman from the Legend of Sleepy Hollow

-Kaboom


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

News of Yokai Academy's newest attractive male student spread like wildfire throughout the female student body. As soon as the girls found out that Edward was rooming with Tsukune Aono, the queue formed outside the dorm room immediately. Poor Tsukune couldn't open the door to go use the shower without being mobbed by a horde of hormonal teenage female monsters wanting to get a good look at his new roommate. And no one was more interested in seeing the new boy than Hata, the one with the bad habit of leaving her questionable magazines lying around the girl's bathroom. Edward got his first introduction to her one day at breakfast.

" Hmmm... so this is the famous transfer student," a slow, creepy voice had said while Edward chugged a box of blood disguised to look like milk. He froze, and turned around slowly, and was surprised to see a petite blonde girl standing behind him. The girl's voice absolutely did not match her appearance. Tsukune almost choked on his donut.

"G-good morning, Hata-san," he stammered. "Can I help you?" Hata stared at him, a smirk playing across her face.

"Well, the transfer student is just as sexy as Kurumu said," she chuckled. "You know, Aono, my birthday is tomorrow. You could at least give me a nice present to celebrate the day of my birth."

"Uh, congratulations, Hata-san," Tsukune replied, not really sure where the girl was taking this. She just grinned.

"You know what I want for my birthday?" she asked slyly.

"No, I don't," Tsukune answered. "But I bet I can guess. I can get you a gift certificate to that shop in town that you like... you know, the one that sells those magazines you like. Like _Love-Love Boy's Love_, or whatever it's called." Hata blushed.

"You naughty boy, how did you know what it's called? I'm sure you have a secret stash hidden under your mattress!" she shrieked. "How wonderful! And you were right- I wouldn't say no to a gift certificate. But what I_ really_ want for my birthday is to see you make out with Cullen, Aono." At that, Edward choked on his blood-box.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" he hollered. "I gave my word that I would not betray my one true love! And besides, is it even possible to do that with Aono? He's a man! _I'M_ a man!" Tsukune hung his head.

"You really shouldn't have done that," he muttered. "You just opened a door you _really_ did not want to open." Edward looked confused.

"What do you me-" He was cut off. Hata was smirking, showing off pointy shark-like teeth.

"Have you never seen it before?" she asked evilly, a glint in her eyes. "Well, we'll have to rectify that situation. You cannot just go through your life without witnessing paradise."

"Hi! Hata-san!" a childlike voice called out. Yukari was running toward the group, pointy hat askew, holding something in her arms. "Kurumu found your image-book next to the bathtub again. She asked me to bring it to you!"

"Yukari-chan!" Hata exclaimed. "What good timing! I was just going to show the transfer student something nice. My image-book will do nicely." She took the book from the girl, and opened it to a dog-eared page. "Here's my favorite picture, ever!" She stuck the book in front of Edward's face. Tsukune watched (not without some measure of amusement) as Edward's face turned from it's usual alabaster paleness to a sickly shade of sea-foam green, to a maroon hue, to a rather unnatractive lavender. Hata burst out laughing.

"If you don't kiss Aono, I'll infiltrate your dreams from now until the end of the school year. I'll give you such lovely images that you'll wake up every morning in an... uncomfortable position. Now carry out my will!" she screeched.

"NO! I have someone I love!" Edward shouted. "I will not betray her!"

"Yo." The calm voice caused Edward to stop his tirade. Mizore had somehow appeared next to the table, and she took the lollipop out of her mouth. "You know, Hata won't leave you alone until you do what she asks. And it's not as though she asked you to cut off your foot." Edward looked at her in shock. She couldn't seriously be suggesting that he cheat on Bella with TSUKUNE, could she? But then, Mizore gave him a weird stare. "However, I have to say that I will not forgive you if do so." Edward shuddered. Mizore meant business.

"Come on! Come on! It's my birthday tomorrow! You HAVE to!" Hata was having a temper tantrum. "PLEASE?"

"Hata-san..." Tsukune tried to placate her. "I'll buy you all of the magazines you want next time we're allowed to go shopping. Please, just leave Edward alone."

"Nope." The girl just refused to give up. "I'm not falling for that trick, Aono! You'll just back out when it comes time to actually buy the stuff! So I won't believe you!" Tsukune grimaced. She seriously wasn't going to let this lie, was she? Suddenly, without warning, he felt surprisingly strong hands on the back of his head, and almost immediately, Edwards face loomed closer.

"What the-!?" In seconds, the deed was done. Hata had put a hand on the back of the head of each boy, and pushed them together. With her surprising strength, and the way she had angled them, their mouths mashed together, and they stayed like that until Hata let go.

"YAY!" she cried!

"TSUKUNE?" Tsukune's blood froze. He recognized that voice.

"Moka?" he asked nervously. A very angry vampire girl was standing in front of them, glaring at Edward.

"Tsukune I can forgive," she said angrily. "But you, transfer student, I cannot. How dare you corrupt Tsukune like that? Who do you think you are?!"

"Now wait a minute!" Edward yelled. "I had nothing to do with this! It was that crazy girl! She forced me into it!"

"Anyone with half a brain knows how to make Hata stop. She's afraid of fire! All you had to do was grab that candle there and show it to her!" Moka screamed. "Don't try something like this again, or you'll regret it."

To Be Continued

Author's Comments:

Ah yes, Moka and Edward finally meet, under some very weird circumstances, too. Um... Hata does have a first name. I haven't decided whether I'm going to reveal it or not.

Uh... yes, I know this chapter is complete crack. Blame D, my partner in insanity. He was the one who came up with the name for the magazine, and Mizore's reaction.

-Kaboom


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Unsurprisingly, the Yokai Academy rumor mill went into overdrive following the confrontation between Moka and Edward. Unluckily (or perhaps luckily, depending on who's perspective you are considering), Hata's involvement was downplayed so much that someone hearing the story for the first time would have thought she was a casual observer. The most common version of the story was that Edward had pushed Tsukune down and forcibly french-kissed him, and probably would have gone further if Moka hadn't show up and stopped him. For the first time since he came to Yokai Academy, Tsukune found that the student body was completely supportive of him.

"Can I eat your pervert of a roommate, Aono?" one of the girls from the swim club asked. "Just push him in the pool and I'll take care of your problem!"

"Are you OK?" Ginei asked Tsukune. "You don't have any lasting mental trauma, right? I can only imagine what you're going through right now..." Tsukune thanked him for his concern, but wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to take sympathy from someone like the werewolf. But then Ginei surprised him by saying, "Seriously. Don't go into your room alone if he's in there. Who knows what would happen to you?"

"Look," Tsukune said. "It's really not a problem. I don't think he's going to try anything else."

"Yeah, I heard about Moka," Ginei responded. "I'd believe it... he'd better watch his back. She might kill him!"

Even Ms. Nekonome had heard about what happened, and waylaid Tsukune on his way out from class. "You know, if there's anything you want to talk about you can always talk to me. I can do everything I can to help you."

"That won't be necessary," Tsukune replied. "Thank you though."

Meanwhile, Edward had holed himself up in the room he shared with Tsukune, ignoring the banging on the door that happened every five minutes. He was still shell-shocked. How had this happened? He had kissed someone other than Bella! And that someone other than Bella was another male, of all things! How did that happen? He was unfit to be Bella's soul mate now. Maybe he had just better end it all... what if he walked into the sunlight in front of all the other students? Surely one of them would take pity and dispatch him. Or whatever you did to vampires... Edward wasn't sure if it was even possible to dispatch him.

Great. Now he was losing his mind on top of everything else. Not only had he been unfaithful to his one true love with his roommate, half of his school thought he was some kind of strange pervert thanks to what the _real_ strange pervert had done, and now there was some kind of crazy woman with half a mind to kick his ass thanks to the morning incident. Edward sighed. How difficult was it going to be to get back to Forks? He preferred his school days at the small high school to being in this crazy place.

"Edward? Can I come in?" Tsukune knocked at the door. Grudgingly, Edward stood up and unlocked the door.

"Have you come to rub it in my face that I cheated on my one true love?" he asked. Tsukune gave him a strange look.

"Uh... no, you didn't cheat on your 'one true love'. Especially because admitting so is like admitting to what happened between us. As far as I'm concerned, this morning never happened. Hata didn't do anything, and we never... you know." Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you don't hate me," he said.

"No, I don't hate you," Tsukune replied. "To be honest, I'm surprised Hata didn't try anything like this before. I wish it hadn't been us, but don't worry. It will all die down in a few days. Just like it died down after someone accidentally walked in on the foreign language instructor and the gym teacher in an abandoned classroom. It took a few days, but everyone eventually got bored of the gossip."

"I hope you're right," Edward said. Tsukune's lips pressed into a thin line.

"Even so, it's probably better if you don't go out today. Some of the other students are pretty pissed off. I can't think why, though, no one's ever really given a damn about me before. In fact, I thought most of them just wanted to eat me," he mused. "Anyway, I'll get dinner for you. Is there anything you'd particularly want?"

"Uh, no," Edward replied, terrified that if Tsukune went and got his dinner he'd figure out what kind of monster he was. "I don't need to eat more than once a day." Tsukune looked skeptical, but agreed for the time.

"If you're sure," he said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Just ignore it," Edward said. "It's been happening all day. It's probably either someone wanting to offer you condolences, or someone wanting to attack me, or both." But the knocking didn't go away when they ignored it.

"Tsukune! I know you're in there!" Moka's voice resounded through the wooden door. "Open the door!" Tsukune shuffled over and opened the door. The vampire girl's eyes widened when she saw Tsukune wasn't alone. "I thought Ginei was going to warn you not to be alone in your dormitory with him! Are you OK? Nothing untoward happened?" Tsukune sighed.

"Moka, it's not what you think," he explained. "The whole thing was a misunderstanding. Hata-san doesn't know when she's gone too far, and no one really saw what actually happened. I know what it looked like, but it wasn't what you though. I'm fine- Edward didn't do anything. In fact, he's more upset about it than I am. He's practically married to this girl back where he lives." Moka didn't look convinced, but nodded.

"I guess I can see how Hata-san could have gone too far... but that's not what it looked like!" she exclaimed. She turned to Edward and glared. "I'm going to be watching you- if you do anything to hurt Tsukune you'll regret it!"

To Be Continued

Author's Comments:

Nothing really action-packed in this chapter... just more dealing with the fallout from Hata's overenthusiasticness. Is that a word? I don't know. It is now. Don't worry, we're going to get to the fight. Eventually. :P

-Kaboom


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Just as Tsukune had suspected, it took a few days for the furor over his and Edward's forced kiss to die down. Poor Edward had to endure a few more days of being looked at suspiciously whenever he walked in a room. He was subjected to listening to giggling girl's comments when they thought he wasn't paying attention, and the suspicious gaze of boys who feared that they might be next on his list. He also had to deal with Ms. Nekonome's glaring at him (she didn't believe Tsukune's explanation and still thought that her student had been molested).

Fortunately for him, four days after the incident, a first-year boy walked in on a second-year girl and a first-year boy engaged in, well, each other. The incident involving Edward and Tsukune was old news, and the entertainment of choice was creating theories about what was going on between the two who had been interrupted.

"I heard that it was all about money... supposedly she had some blackmail photos of him, and if he didn't want her to leak them out all around the school, he had to sleep with her," Mizore explained.

"Miss Mizore," Edward said, trying to be polite. "I would really rather not hear this gossip. You know it's terribly unladylike to spread rumors."

"Hey, Tsukune, what's with your roommate?" Yukari asked in response to Edward's admonishment. "He doesn't like to hear all the interesting stories, he refuses to eat anything in front of us but juice, and he speaks so strangely. Why does he use such strange metaphors?" Tsukune just shrugged.

"I'm not a mind-reader, Yukari," he replied. "If Edward wants to tell us, he'll tell us." Mizore let out a short laugh.

"Don't count on it, Yukari. This one's a strange ranger, I'll tell you that."

"Strange ranger?" Edward muttered. "The one who's strange is you!"

"Did you say something?" Mizore asked sweetly, taking the lollipop out of her mouth and regarding Edward with a scarily innocent expression.

"Uh," Edward replied.

"Let it go, Mizore," Yukari said quietly. Mizore nodded.

"Yeah, Moka will show him anyway. She still hasn't forgiven him for touching Tsukune."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Tsukune asked irritably. "Nothing happened. It was all Hata-san's fault. She just doesn't know when she's crossed a line."

"Try telling that to Moka," Mizore replied. "She doesn't think Hata-san had anything to do with it. She thinks it was all Edward. Besides, she and Hata-san have always had this sort of understanding between them- Moka overlooks Hata-san's faults, and Hata-san overlooks Moka's faults. It's just how things are. Nothing personal, Edward, but you picked a bad person to get on the wrong side of."

"I can tell," Edward muttered.

* * *

That afternoon, Edward decided that he was going to go study in the library, alone. Tsukune just shook his head. By now, he had gotten used to the eccentricities of his roommate, and if Edward wanted to go study in a big dusty old room full of books, that was his prerogative. But what Tsukune didn't know was what Edward really intended to do in the library. Study? No. Over 100 years of life had acclimated Edward to school life, and the majority of the things taught he already knew. He didn't necessarily know much about monster history, but he was able to take in most of what the teacher said. What he really wanted to do was write to Bella.

_My Dearest Bella_, he wrote.

_Life at Yokai Academy is very different from life in Forks. Here, I am around other monsters all day, every day. My roommate Tsukune Aono is a good person, but he seems weak and allows himself to be pushed around by the strangest young ladies I have ever met. There's a young lady here named Hata, who has an absurd infatuation with something she calls "boy's love", and thanks to her, there have been some strange incidents. There is a girl here, Yukari. She is 11 years old and a very precocious child. She seems to be taking lessons in behavior from Hata, as she seems to pick up on the slightest things that could be interpreted the wrong way. There are many other students here, but the only person I worry about more than anything is a young lady known as Moka. She seems to have a strong attachment to Tsukune and seems to view me as a threat to their relationship. Miss Moka has threatened to kill me if I lay a hand on Tsukune. She apparently thinks I am her rival in love! Can you imagine anything more preposterous? I love _you_, Bella, not Tsukune, another man. Do not worry, my love. I will be out from this place as soon as I possibly can, and I will be back with you in our town like nothing has happened. I miss you very much, and think of you always. Until the day I can see you again, you will be on the forefront of my mind. _

_Your devoted lover, _

_Edward Cullen _

"You're despicable," a female voice hissed into his ear. Edward jumped and turned around, coming face-to-face with a very angry Moka. "You think it's funny to lead on some poor girl back in your hometown? You think it's funny to lie to her about your relationship with Tsukune, and you think it's funny to lie about me and the others to someone we don't even know? I knew you were scum the first time I set eyes on you, but I didn't realize exactly how scummy you were."

"No! You don't understand!" Edward shouted in response. "And what gives you the right to read my personal correspondence anyway?"

"I wouldn't have to read your personal correspondence if you weren't so suspicious about your motives! Mizore told me that you were acting very strangely about going to the library today, and I can see that she was right! You were sneaking off to send a letter to someone in the human world! I _hate_ humans."

"What gives you the right to speak so badly about my Bella?" Edward was starting to get angry now. "You don't know her!"

"No, I don't know her, but I know _you_," Moka replied, acid creeping into her voice. "And now I've seen enough. I know what kind of person you are, you two-timing bastard!" Her features hardened into a scowl, and she regarded Edward with a measure of distaste. Edward had heard quite enough.

"I don't need to stand here and take abuse from you," he snarled. Moka smirked.

"I haven't even started yet," she replied calmly, fiddling with her rosario. At that moment, the librarian noticed what was going on.

"You two! Outside! I won't have you fighting in the library!"

To Be Continued

Author's Comments-

I'm heading out on vacation in a few days, and I'll have sporadic Internet access, if I even have Internet access at all, so this might be the last update for a while. I will do my best to update once before I leave, but things are getting a little crazy around here, so that might not be possible. Right before you leave, something always has to be done...

-Kaboom


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Hey! Aono!" a boy shouted, rapping sharply on the door. "Moka and that weird transfer student are going to fight outside the library! Supposedly it's over you! Come on!" Tsukune jumped out off of his chair and ran to the door, ready to interrogate whoever it was who had shared this lovely, although not altogether unexpected tidbit of news. But by the time he had managed to get the door open, whoever it was had gone, and much to Tsukune's amazement, it seemed like the entire dorm floor was milling about like crazy people.

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked Toshiko Suigetsu, who was running towards the end of the hallway.

"Your sexy roommate and your girlfriend are going to have a fight outside the library! I'm going to be there to comfort him when Moka kicks his ass. I'll mop up his wounds. Edward won't be able to resist my charms when he's hurt and I'm there to pick up the pieces! Hopefully not literally, though..." Tsukune rolled his eyes.

"There won't be a fight, if I have anything to say about it," he said grimly. "Seriously, what is Moka thinking?"

It seemed like ages before Tsukune was able to push his way through the crowd of students outside the library chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Much to Tsukune's horror, Edward and Moka were facing each other, and Moka was toying with the rosario. "I want you to apologize to everyone here," Moka ordered. "And then I want you to write that human and apologize to her for being a two-timing jerk!"

"I apologize for nothing!" Edward roared. A few titters went through the crowd.

"What does he think this is? A movie?" a very familiar voice said in Tsukune's ear.

"Kurumu!"

"Yep, that's me," the succubus replied. "I thought I'd come watch the show. It will be nice to see that big monster in action." Tsukune pretended not to notice the double entendre.

"How can you just stand there and let this happen? Isn't Moka your friend?" he asked irritably.

"Moka might be my friend," Kurumu said, guarding her words. "But I'm not stupid. I'm not going to get in the middle of a fight when she's in it. I don't want to die." Tsukune threw up his hands.

"I don't understand anything!" he groused. Then, he had an idea. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he bellowed, pushing through the crowd to reach the path. Both Edward and Moka broke their ferocious gazes on each other to stare incredulously at him.

"Tsukune! Get out of the way!" Edward called. "She's crazy! You might get hurt!"

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted at exactly the same time. "Run! Your roommate is a bad person! He might hurt you! Go stay with Ginei until he leaves!"

"Will the both of you just calm the hell down!?" Tsukune ignored them. "What do you think you're doing? Why are you fighting? Moka, he didn't do anything untoward to you, did he? I thought he was better than that!"

"Ugh! No! He's a two-timing jerk! He writes to his girlfriend in the human world, but then he comes here and cheats on her with the first person he sees! And he has you confused, too!" Moka was struggling not to cry.

"Now see here..." Tsukune started to explain, but Moka continued.

"He's got you tricked into thinking that he's harmless! You seem convinced that Hata-san had something to do with what happened, when you know in your heart that it actually was your roommate!" she cried.

"Uh... well, technically, it was my fault..." Hata called from the crowd. Moka looked up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," Hata replied, an embarassed grin on her face. "I know I shouldn't have done it, but I really did want to see what would happen. I probably took it too far, and then tried to back out of my responsibility for it. I was wrong." Moka still didn't look convinced.

"But I saw Edward kissing Tsukune, and he didn't seem like he minded it!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Edward hollered, interrupting the tender scene of two girls finally reaching an understanding. "You think I didn't mind it? I HAVE A GIRL I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH. I have no desire to be with anyone else! Just Bella!" It all happened so fast... in his struggle to make his voice heard, he zipped up next to Moka and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Do you understand?" he asked. Moka nodded, not realizing that her rosario was caught on Edward's shirt-sleeve. Edward pulled away, and off came the rosario. Inner Moka emerged.

"What the heck!?" Edward asked. Tsukune sighed.

"Now you've done it... you've unleashed the monster within her." Moka's other form smirked at the two of them.

"Hello boys," she said. "Tsukune, step out of the way. I don't want you to get hurt."

To Be Continued

Author's Comments:

Short, crappy chapter, I know. It's been really hectic around here lately, my original novel is becoming an enormous time-suck, every five minutes my phone is ringing, and I _just_ got back from my freaking trip. Normally I would have spent a little extra time making this longer and, well, better, but I'm just so fried, and I've kept you all waiting long enough for an update. So... here you go. Expect another update sooner than this one got out, assuming nothing absolutely outrageous happens. And seeing as how things have been going, I wouldn't be surprised if something as outrageous as Godzilla eating my computer went down.

-Kaboom


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Tsukune knew that now that Inner Moka had been released, there would be no stopping her. He jumped out of the way, and Edward just looked at him, puzzled.

"Tsukune, what's going on?" he asked.

"You might want to start running now," Kurumu helpfully supplied. "It would be a shame to see your pretty face get beaten. Moka's true nature has taken over now, and she's about to kick your ass."

"Thank you, Kurumu," Moka said. Without further ado, Moka rushed at Edward, ready to punch him through the library wall. Edward stood his ground, which confused Moka, but she did not think too much of it. She charged straight at him, but when her fist made contact, she was struck back. "What the hell are you?" she asked as she pulled back, shaking her injured hand. "A nurikabe? You're like a wall!" She attacked again, this time, gathering all of her power in her fist. Before she could make contact, though, Edward caught her fist in his hands, and smiled beatifically at her.

"I'm not a nurikabe," he replied. "Now please stop attacking me, or I'll have to get serious." Moka glared.

"All right, then," she smirked. "I guess I'll just have to get serious then, too!" And with a well-placed kick, she freed her hand from Edward's grasp. The vampire boy jumped back, muttering under his breath. While he was trying to get his balance back, Moka tackled him, pinning him to the ground. Edward pushed up with all of his strength, sending Moka flying.

"Stop, please!" he exclaimed. "I don't want to fight you, Miss Moka." Moka struggled to get out of the bush she had landed in, swearing quietly.

"You tell me you don't want to fight, and then you throw me in a bush?!" she yelled. "Doesn't sound like you really want to stop fighting. It's time you learned your place." Edward sighed.

"I don't want to do this..." he said. "But I guess it can't be helped. After all, you did insult Bella." He ran, and Moka looked around in shock.

"I didn't know he could move so fast!" she thought. "Just what kind of monster is he?"

"THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH!" a loud voice yelled. "MOKA! EDWARD! ENOUGH!" Tsukune had run into the middle of the two in an attempt to get them to stop fighting. Edward froze, inches from Tsukune's face. Moka glared.

"Are you stupid, Tsukune?" she asked. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"For once I have to agree with your friend," Edward added. "You're lucky I was able to stop myself! I could have killed you if I had struck you!"

"I don't care," Tsukune said. "I don't want my friends to fight, especially over something stupid! Now, Moka, please tell me what started this whole thing." Moka sighed.

"I was willing to forgive his playing with your feelings as long as he took responsibility for his actions," she explained. "But when I found him writing to his girlfriend at home, I was angry that he was lying to you. I am willing to accept your relationship as long as he treats you well, Tsukune. But I don't think he is treating you well! He's lying to you!"

"Moka-"

"And I was going to give you my blessing," Moka sighed to Edward. "I'm disappointed that you are taking advantage of my friend. And that's why I can't forgive you.

"MOKA-"

"Tsukune, please," Moka said. "He needs to hear this."

"No, you're the one who needs to hear!" Edward yelled. "There is not, never has been, and never will be anything between Tsukune and me. We are both guys, for crying out loud! I didn't even know that was possible until Hata-san explained it to me! I have a girl back home who I love more than anything! I was writing to her to let her know about my new school life."

"But then why did you insist on including blatant lies about the school and your classmates?" Moka protested. "That wasn't a neutral letter at all! Slander!"

"Actually, it would be libel," Mizore remarked from her place on the sidelines. "Slander is spoken. Libel is written."

"Whatever," Moka replied. "Why did you do that?"

"Well," Edward said. "I can't say I'm exactly proud of what I did. I was upset, and confused. I acted badly, OK? Please forgive me." Moka didn't look convinced, but nodded.

"Alright. I'll let you go this time. However, do not let me catch you playing around with my friend's emotions again. I can't stand people who do that- they're just like bad humans. And I want to know what kind of monster you are. I still think you're a nurikabe." Edward chuckled darkly.

"Well, you won't be able to know that... it's against school regulations. And I can honestly say that I don't know what kind of monster you are, either, Miss Moka," he said. That remark prompted a huge laugh from Mizore.

"Are you blind?" she giggled. "Anyone with eyes can see that she's a vampire! The strongest of monsters, you know!"

"What!?"

To Be Continued

Author's Comments:

In Japanese folklore, a nurikabe is a monster that is a wall. It stops in the middle of pathways and traps travelers.

I regret to inform my readers that the shit really hit the fan, and right now I'm kind of stuck in the middle of a family emergency. I don't know how long this is going to take to get resolved, and I don't really know what's going to happen. As such, I think it's for the best if I take a hiatus until the whole mess is resolved. I don't know when that's going to be. It could be a few weeks from now, it could be October, or it could be after New Year. I'm hoping it will only be a few weeks, but you never know. Be aware that I am _not_ dropping this. I will update, however, I do not know when that will be. I apologize for any inconvenience. Believe me, I wish this wasn't happening either.

-GoesKaboom


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"W-what?" Edward stammered. "How- how? That's not possible! That can't be right!"

"Don't worry about it," Mizore consoled him. "A lot of people thought that when they found out about Moka- she doesn't seem like the type to be a vampire, right?" Edward shook his head.

"I've never seen her in the sunlight... does she sparkle?" he asked. Kurumu stared at him.

"_Sparkle?_ Why would Moka wear body glitter?"

"What's body glitter?" Edward asked curiously. Kurumu shot him a worried look.

"Obviously it's glitter you put on your body. I've never seen Moka wear cosmetics, so I don't think she would ever wear stuff to make her sparkle. Are you sure you're OK? Getting hit didn't knock your brain loose, did it?" she replied. "Do you want to go lie down?"

"No..." Edward muttered. "Maybe she doesn't sparkle. But is she like a statue?"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Mizore asked. "You need to go to the nurse's office."

"No! Vampires sparkle in the light, and are hard and cold like statues!" Edward replied loudly. "If Moka doesn't do all of that, then she _can't_ be a vampire!"

"I think you need to lie down," Kurumu said. "And I'll go get you some pain medication, OK?"

"No!" Edward shouted.

"All right, all right, calm down," Mizore sighed. "I just have to ask this, Edward, where did you get your information on vampires from? It sounds like you went to some disreputable Internet site to learn about them." Edward looked affronted.

"I did not go to any disreputable Internet sites! You make it sound like I went looking for dirty pictures! I know about vampires because I am one!" he yelled. Of course, this extraordinary announcement resulted in many shocked comments from the assembled students.

"...eeeh?"

"No way! He looks too weak!"

"That's not possible. If he's a vampire then why does he have everything about them wrong?"

"I still think he's a nurikabe."

"You know what?" Moka spoke suddenly. Everyone immediately quieted down, waiting to hear what she would have to say. "I'm sick of you. Not only do you have to harass my friend, but you now have to make fun of me because of what I am? Don't you know when to stop?"

"Yeah, seriously," a voice from the crowd called out. "That's kind of a douchebag move, Cullen!"

"But it's true!" Edward maintained. "I am a vampire! I was turned into one to save my life during the flu epidemic at the beginning of the 20th century."

"Yeah, yeah," Mizore said. "If you're a vampire, then I'm one too. And so is Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, and everyone else standing around here. You can't just decide that you're a vampire one day. That's like waking up in the human world and deciding that you're going to be the president or prime minister. You can't just decide things like that!"

"Don't you listen to anything I'm saying?!" Edward was getting annoyed now. "I honestly am a vampire!"

"Then prove it," Moka spat. "If you're a vampire, then prove it!" Edward nodded once.

"If I drink blood in front of you, would that put your mind at ease?" he asked.

"No," Moka replied. "A lot of monsters drink blood. For all we know, you could be a chupacabra."

"I am not a chupacabra! Where do you even come up with that?" Edward asked, disgusted.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Mizore exclaimed. "I'm not sure _what_ kind of monster Edward is. But maybe he's a different form of vampire than Moka."

"Are there different forms of vampires?" Tsukune asked. Kurumu shrugged.

"How would I know that? I'm a succubus. We don't know much about vampires other than they're supposed to be the strongest of monsters," she replied.

"Sounds like someone got everything they know about other monsters off of Wikipedia," Mizore snarked.

"Shut up!" Kurumu yelled.

"Edward." Tsukune had stopped paying attention to the two of them a while ago. "Edward, you can tell me. I'm your roommate. What kind of monster are you? Please, you're only upsetting Moka. We can solve this problem quickly if you'll just tell the truth." Edward looked affronted.

"Even you, Tsukune?" he asked. "You really think I'm lying about being a vampire?"

"Well..." Tsukune was at a loss for words.

"Look," Mizore sighed, seeing the scene take place. "Anyone who has seen Moka and then seen you wouldn't think that you would be the same type. I honestly don't know what you are. Maybe there are different types of vampires? We'll need to look into this. In the meantime, Edward, can I ask you to stay away from Moka? Not that I really care, but it will be troublesome if the two of you get into more fights."

"Why should I have to avoid her just because she can't accept the truth?" Edward groused. Mizore rolled her eyes.

"Do as you wish," she said. "Just don't come complaining to me when you get into another fight."

"Mizore is right," Tsukune added. "It's a good idea to think about what we're doing. Moka is offended, and none of us are sure who to believe. Until we know more about what is going on it's best if you two avoid each other."

To Be Continued

Author's Comments:

Surprisingly, the issue resolved itself a lot faster than I thought it would. I thought for sure I was going to have to travel several times before this whole mess was figured out, but surprisingly, it only took a few weeks. Thank you all very much for your patience while I dealt with all of the fallout from my family emergency. And thankfully, no travel was involved. To be honest, I thought it was going to be several months before the mess was straightened out... oh well. I'm not complaining.

Once again, thank you for understanding!

-Kaboom


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Note: There are very detailed, long author's notes at the end of this chapter. If you're confused by the creatures in this chapter, jump ahead to learn about different vampires from across the world.**

"How long are we going to have to stay in this library?" Kurumu complained. "I have things I want to do!"

"Then go ahead and do them," Mizore snapped. "Tsukune and I are going to figure out if Edward really is a vampire or not!" Kurumu harrumphed but sat back down at the table, which was covered in books.

"So, Edward," Tsukune asked. "Do you like to count rice? Actually, a better way of phrasing that would be- if you find a pile of rice, do you have to count it before you're allowed to move on?"

"Uh... no," Edward replied. "Why would I count rice?"

"Well, if you were a Ch'iang-shih vampire you would have to count every grain of rice until you were allowed to pass."

"I am not a Ch'iang-shih!" Edward yelled. "Why can't you all accept that I'm a normal vampire, like Moka!"

"Because you're far from being like Moka," Yukari replied, popping up from under the table, carrying a big stack of books. "Everyone, do you think Edward is a transvestite?"

"Yukari!" Tsukune scolded. "Don't be rude!"

"Well, I just thought that if he was really female he could be a lamia," Yukari defended herself.

"Hmmm... good idea, Yukari," Kurumu said, smirking. "Come on, now, Edward, we're going to go check to see if you really are Edwarda."

"Edwarda?" Tsukune and Mizore asked in unison.

"Well, I don't know what the feminine form of 'Edward' is," Kurumu replied sheepishly. "But it doesn't matter! If Edward is Edwarda, then who better to check than another girl? After all, it would be awkward if Tsukune was the one who found out that she was a girl!"

"Go take a cold shower," Mizore spat. "You're so obnoxious!" Yukari responded by staring at Edward for a while, which to be honest, kind of creeped him out.

"He doesn't have boobs," Yukari pronounced. "That means he can't be a lamia, baobahn sith, or an empusa."

"Oh, naïve little Yukari," Kurumu sighed. "Maybe the fact that he _looks_ like a guy hides the fact that he really is a girl!"

"You just want an excuse to see in his pants," Mizore sighed. She turned to Edward. "I'm sorry. She can get a little overexcited. Actually, though, I have to ask you a question that is rather awkward." Edward raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure how much more awkward it can be. I mean, Miss Kurumu basically told me she wanted to... to see..."

"Yes, yes, we know. Now shut up, you're scaring Tsukune," Mizore snapped. And indeed, Tsukune seemed a little disturbed by the talk of what Edward was keeping in his pants. "Anyway, I'm sorry to ask this, but I have a question for you. Edward, are you a sexual vampire?"

"What the hell!?" he yelped, jumping back a couple of feet. He was faithful to Bella! And he already had enough trouble with an obnoxious succubus hitting on him every five seconds! He didn't need an amorous yuki-onna on his case too! Would he be able to get out of here with his chastity intact?

"I think you're misunderstanding my intent," Mizore said calmly.

"Oh really?" Edward asked, eying the girl suspiciously. "What is your intent?" Mizore held up a heavy book entitled _Lovers in the Night: Sex Vampire Legends_

"Some stories portray incubi as vampires," she explained. "Although incubi do not steal blood from their victims... who knows? If you are an incubus, you'd be perfect for Kurumu."

"Actually, it does make sense," Kurumu mused, suddenly serious. "Sometimes incubi can sparkle in the light, although it's rare. It's a recessive trait, I guess. Plus, they're all very handsome, like you! Although I've never heard of an incubus that's faithful to one woman. Oh well, Whatever. Maybe you're a special case!"

"I am not an incubus!" Edward exclaimed angrily.

"Oh really?" Mizore asked. "It's the theory that makes the most sense. Maybe when you were changed you were told that you were turned into a vampire to avoid awkward questions? Have you ever had sex with a woman while she was asleep? Or with another man while he was asleep?"

"NO!!!!!" Edward's screech shook the rafters in the library, and made the librarian glare over at them and mutter,

"Ssssh!"

"Sorry," Edward mouthed back. Then, turning to the others, he said, "I would never do that! That is a low and disgusting act! I think that if you're going to have sex it needs to be consenual, with both parties awake."

"How boring," Kurumu sniffed. "He's no incubus. No incubus in his right mind would say something like that."

"Thank you for proving my point," Edward sighed. Mizore looked grouchy.

"Well, we're running out of ideas. Do you eat your victims?" she asked. Edward looked repulsed.

"Of course not. That's disgusting," he said.

"Hmmm... then you're not a mulo or rakshasa. If someone puts stones on your grave, will it kill you?" Mizore was just throwing out ideas now.

"No. I don't have a grave."

"That rules out you being a dearg-due. Can you control dogs?"

"Dogs? Do you mean werewolves?"

"Uh... no. Can you turn into a snake?"

"No."

"So, can you turn into _any_ kind of animal?" Kurumu asked, getting impatient.

"No."

"Well, then I give up!" she exclaimed. "I've covered every kind of vampire that there is! You're obviously not a nosferatu-type like Moka. There's only one thing to conclude: you're not a vampire of any kind."

"But I _am_ a vampire!" Edward exclaimed. "I don't know how to prove it to you!"

"Wait a minute!" Yukari exclaimed. "I found something interesting! Look at this legend!" She held up a thin book called _North American Vampires._ "Could he be this thing called a 'cold one'? It sounds like him. They are cold and stone-like, and they sparkle in the sunlight."

"I didn't even think to look in a book about North American vampires," Mizore muttered. "That was stupid. Edward, you're from America, right?"

"Yes," Edward replied, not sure where this was going.

"This makes sense then! You're one of these 'cold ones!'" Tsukune said excitedly. "We'll be able to show this to Moka and everything will calm down! Maybe then you two will stop trying to kill each other whenever you see each other!"

"Hey now," Edward said irritably, "It's not my fault that your girlfriend can't accept the truth!"

To Be Continued

Really Long Author's Comments:

Since I'm going back to classes on Tuesday I thought I would update again before then.

Anyway, all of the creatures are either vampires or vampire-like creatures from different countries around the world. Simple list of what they are and where they're from-

Ch'iang-shih: Chinese vampire-like creature that is vulnerable to sunlight. It cannot pass a pile of rice without having to count each grain.

Lamia: Greek vampire. It is always female, hence Kurumu's interest in finding out whether or not Edward is really a girl or not.

Baobahn sith: Scottish vampire. Again, a baobahn sith is always female, so Edward couldn't be one.

Empusa: Ancient Greek female vampire. They could be young women or old women.

Incubus: Incubi are sexual demons. Their female counterparts are succubi, like Kurumu. I included this here because one of the websites I used for research explained them as "sex vampires". Which created some very interesting mental images, I'll tell you that.

Mulo: Serbian vampire that doesn't stop with just blood. It eats the whole damn thing.

Rakshasa: Very powerful Indian vampire-like creatures. Like the mulo, it eats all of its victim.

Nosferatu: The vampire people typically think of- they're Eastern European creatures. They can be killed with stakes (not steaks), holy water, or sunlight.

Cold One: The kind of vampire Edward is, according to the Twilight books.

The others: there are many legends of vampires that can turn into weird creatures, so I just borrowed those.

Thanks for bearing with me!

-Kaboom


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"I thought you said we would leave when we found out what kind of vampire Edward was!" Kurumu complained. "Why are we getting even more books?!"

"If you don't like it, you can go back to your room," Mizore replied sarcastically.

"Yeah," Yukari added. "All that book told us was that there are a kind of vampire that lives in North America that is known as 'cold ones'. That tells us absolutely nothing. What we need to do is figure out exactly what these 'cold ones' are and how they could relate to Moka's type of vampire. After all, isn't it a bit strange that none of us had ever heard of a 'cold one' before today?"

"Well, yeah, it is strange, but don't most monsters like to keep to themselves?" Kurumu asked.

"But that doesn't mean anything! I knew what a succubus was before I met you," Mizore said. "And I knew what a witch was before I met Yukari, and I'm pretty sure all of you knew what a yuki-onna was before you met me. But a cold one? Never heard of it before."

"I didn't know what a yuki-onna was," Edward replied. Mizore rolled her eyes.

"You don't count. There are no yuki-onna in North America, so it's not surprising you wouldn't have ever come across one before."

"But there are no cold ones in Japan, apparently," Edward pointed out.

"I think what Mizore is trying to say," Tsukune began, "is that there isn't a lot of information about your kind out there. Yuki-onna are discussed in hundreds of books, but there was only one book that even mentioned cold ones."

"Exactly," Mizore said.

"What I want to know is why this is such a big deal!" Kurumu exclaimed. "Why can't we just tell Moka that Edward is a cold one and get this whole thing over with?" Yukari laughed loudly, earning another shush from the librarian.

"Are you _kidding_?" she asked. "Do you really think Moka would accept something like that? You can't just walk up to her and say, 'oh yeah, you know that guy you hate? He's a vampire too, but not the same kind as you!' She would get angry!"

"Yukari is probably right," Tsukune agreed. "As much as I don't want to say this, Edward, your story is kind of unbelievable. A kind of vampire that no one has ever heard of before suddenly coming to Yokai Academy and angering one of the strongest students in the school? No one is going to believe it. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you got the rest of the student population out for your blood if you tried something like that. Either they'd think you're a lying bastard or they'd want to kill you to prove that they could kill a kind of monster no one's ever heard of before. It would be like declaring open season on you."

"_That's_ why we can't just go up to Moka and tell you that you're some kind of new vampire," Mizore added.

"But I don't understand why it's so important for you to find out everything you can about me!" Edward exclaimed. "It's not as though you need to know everything about me!"

"On the contrary," Mizore smirked. "The more we know about you the better it is for us. Where do you come from? Why have we never heard of you before? Why is it so secret about the existence of cold ones? Every single minute we don't know what's going on only brings more questions!"

"Wait a minute!" Tsukune's voice broke through Mizore's explanation. "Look at this! 'The Cold One is the most fearsome of creatures. This monstrous entity lures defenseless humans to a secluded spot with it's unnatural beauty and drains its victim's blood. Thought to originate in Italy, this creature has spread throughout Western Europe and the Americas. Sightings of this monster have been reported in Africa as well as of 2003.'" Edward paled, which was quite a feat, considering he was already chalk-white.

"What book is that?" he asked nervously. Tsukune looked at the title.

"_Of Evil_," he read.

"Are you Italian?" Mizore asked. "I haven't heard you speak the language but that doesn't mean anything."

"No, I'm American," Edward replied.

"Well, you're no use," Kurumu groused. "We're never going to get out of here!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Moka was sipping a carton of blood, thinking about everything that had transpired as of late. Tsukune was trapped rooming with some kind of twisted pervert pretending to be a vampire, and it seemed that Tsukune had even fallen under his spell. The poor guy actually believed he was staying with a vampire, even though anyone with eyes could see that Edward Cullen, the strange transfer student from America, was absolutely nothing like Moka, who actually _was_ a vampire.

Actually, now that she thought about it, where was Tsukune? She hadn't seen him in a while- not since Edward had confronted her. Actually, she hadn't seen any of the others for a while, either.

"Tsukune!" she knocked on his door. "Are you in there? Do you want to get some dinner?" No answer. She tried again. "Tsukune? Hello?"

When the human didn't respond to that, either, she tried a different tactic. "Cullen? Are you and Tsukune in there?"

"No one's been in that room since 1:30 this afternoon," a voice behind Moka said. "I'm just as confused as you are... I wanted to borrow Tsukune's Human Studies homework... I don't want to do it myself."

"Toshiko," Moka replied, surprised. "I didn't know you copied off of Tsukune! Is that how you get such good scores?"

"You know it," the other girl laughed. "Anyway, I was just about to come find you, since I thought you'd know where Tsukune was. I guess you have no idea, either."

"No," Moka replied. Then, she stopped cold. "Wait a minute. I think I know where he is! I have to save him!"

"What do you mean?" Toshiko asked, confused. Moka just shook her head.

"No time, no time. Just come with me!"

To BE Continued

Author's Comments-

This afternoon, a spider decided that my arm looked like a nice snack. I wonder if I'll be able to shoot web tomorrow?

Anyway, this chapter took forever to write- I thought it was never going to get done, and even now it's a pretty boring chapter. Not much happens, but don't worry, things will get more exciting soon.

-Kaboom


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"You honestly think that Edward is an erlking**(1)**?" Toshiko asked skeptically as she followed Moka. "I'm sorry, but I don't really see 'malevolent elf'as his type..."

"You can't judge a monster on his or her outer appearance," Moka said sagely. "After all, we don't know what kind of monster most of our classmates are. I don't even know what _you_ are! You could be something terrifying, or you could be a succubus like Kurumu! See, we can't just decide on things based on appearance!"

"Well, I can tell you right away that I am not a succubus," Toshiko replied. "Well, if you're sure that Edward dragged Tsukune into the woods to eat him, then we had better hurry."

* * *

Unfortunately for Moka, Edward and Tsukune were not in the woods around the school. They were _still_ holed up in the library, studying cold ones. "OK, according to this, cold ones can turn humans into one of them by injecting their poison. Strange, if a Nosferatu-type vampire injects their poison, a human turns into a ghoul," Tsukune read.

"Yes! That's how I became a vampire!" Edward replied. "I was dying and my father saved my life by turning me into a vampire."

"Uh, how... noble?" Yukari replied.

"That sucks," Kurumu said. "What a choice... dying or becoming a vampire. Even though you're strong, would you rather have stayed as a human?"

"Well," Edward mused. "I'm glad I was alive to meet the love of my life, but I wish I could be human as well and give her the life a human is supposed to have." Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Romantic."

"Will you two stop bickering?" Mizore snapped. "I think we have enough evidence to tell Moka the truth and have her believe us. Although I don't know how well she'll take it... she still thinks you're a pervert, Edward!"

"Welcome to my life," Edward sighed. "Why is it that wherever I go I have a run-in with other monsters?"

* * *

"They're not here!" Moka exclaimed. "I checked around the whole area, and they're not here! Oh! You don't think... you don't think..." she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. Toshiko rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't think Edward already ate Tsukune," she said. "One thing I do know is that erlkings don't like clothes on their food, so there would at least be some scraps of uniform." Moka narrowed her eyes.

"I hate this guy more and more," she said. "In case Tsukune is still alive... do you think I should check his dormitory again?"

"Go right ahead," came the reply.

* * *

To be perfectly honest, neither Moka and Toshiko nor Tsukune's group expected to run into each other. Tsukune was about to open the door to the dormitory building when Moka collided with him, not paying attention to where she was going. "Sorry... I'm in a hu- wait! Tsukune! You're alive!" she exclaimed.

"Uh... yeah, I'm alive..." Tsukune was confused.

"Edward didn't eat you, then! That's good!" Moka almost passed out with relief. Edward, however, was not so relieved.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't eat people!" he yelled.

"Um, Moka?" Kurumu tried to intervene. "Edward has been telling us the truth this entire time. He is a vampire, just not the same kind that you are."

"What are you talking about?" Moka replied. "How can there be a different kind of vampire? We're all alike! We're vampires! We drink blood! We don't like sunlight! And we avoid garlic! There's not much that can be different about a vampire!"

"Well, I don't like garlic much," Edward agred. "And I stay out of the sunlight and I drink blood."

"Moka, have you ever heard of the Cold Ones?" Mizore asked.

"Cold Ones?" Moka asked, interested despite herself. "No, I haven't."

"That figures," Mizore said. "Anyway, Moka, do you know where your family originated from? What country?"

"I don't know the exact country," Moka replied. "But my great-great grandparents came from somewhere in Eastern Europe."

"Of course! Now it's all starting to make sense!" Yukari said excitedly. "Moka's type wouldn't have had any contact with Edward's type! That's why they didn't know about each other!"

"Cold Ones are a type of vampire, just like you," Mizore explained. "Except they are not like you. They do drink blood, and they are vampires. They do have the ability to turn others into ones like them. They also do not go much further east than Western Europe. They also have established a presence in North America. Edward is one of them."

"We're slightly different from you," Edward added. "We don't go in sunlight because we sparkle."

"...sparkle?"

"Yes, sparkle. Like glitter, or diamonds."

"This is ridiculous," Moka said. "He might have you all fooled, but you can't fool me! No self-respecting vampire would sparkle!" In response to this, Mizore shoved a book under her nose.

"Read this," she commanded. Moka did so, scanning the pages. When she was finished, she shut the book with a snap.

"I'm willing to believe it this time," she finally said. "However, the minute you do something suspicious I'm right back to not believing that you're a vampire, Edward. There's something off here, and I intend to find out what it is."

To Be Continued

Author's Comments

Once again, I find myself apologizing for the long wait between updates. But this time, I actually have a decent reason. Originally the plan was to end the story in two more chapters after this one. However, I had another idea that would make the story quite a bit longer. I've decided that I am going to continue the story past Moka learning more about Edward. I don't want to give too much away, but... let's just say that someone else shows up, and things get even crazier. I spent a lot of time thinking about whether to continue with my original plan, or to continue. I have decided to continue, hopefully this will be the right choice.

**(1)-**an erlking is a German elf-like creature that lures people into the woods then eats them.

-Kaboom


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

For a time, it seemed as though all was peaceful at Yokai Academy. Tsukune struggled to keep up with his schoolwork. Kurumu hit on passing guys daily. Mizore lurked about. Yukari was just being... well, Yukari. Things seemed to be pretty ordinary, except for one thing. Moka and Edward were actually getting along. They discussed everything from the weather, to British politics, to economics, to video games, to other monsters.

It was on one such morning that one could find the two of them in the cafeteria, enjoying their boxes of blood for breakfast. Of course, they didn't sip in silence.

"I still don't know how you don't see that werewolves are the biggest threat to vampire safety that exists today," Edward said, banging his box on the table, blood exploding from the top of the straw. "Humans... humans, bah! They can't do anything to us! They're powerless against vampires! But werewolves, oh werewolves! They are a huge threat!"

"What are you talking about?" Moka asked, giving the other vampire a strange look. "Werewolves are no more of a danger to us than Tsukune! Why, there are probably many werewolves in the school right now!" Edward nodded.

"Exactly. And that's why we must always be on our guard."

"I don't get it," a voice interrupted. Both Edward and Moka jumped.

"Mizore! You have _got_ to stop doing that!" Edward exclaimed. The yuki-onna had emerged from under the table, scaring the crap out of both of them. "Why can't you ever just show up like a normal person?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Mizore asked. "Anyway, I don't understand your hatred of werewolves. They're monsters, just like you or me." Edward shook his head.

"Mizore, do you have someone you love? Someone you love more than your life itself?" he asked.

"Uh..." Mizore was taken off-guard by the question. Sure, there was Tsukune, but did she love him more than being alive? How do you even answer such a philosophical question in the morning, anyway?

"So you wouldn't understand it," Edward continued. "If there's no one you love more than your life itself, then you wouldn't understand what it's like to see a werewolf try to steal her away right from under your nose, because he thinks that you're a disgusting monster even though he himself is a monster and doesn't deserve to be with the girl you love so much! If you had that problem you'd understand!"

"I think that problem is pretty specific to you," Mizore replied, taking the lollipop out of her mouth and exchanging it with another one. "Bleh. I hate cherry."

"Are you even listening to me?" Edward pontificated. Moka just shook her head.

"Edward, it's OK. Mizore doesn't really listen to anyone. Don't take it too hard." Edward nodded.

"I guess you're right," he said. Suddenly, Mizore jumped up.

"I completely forgot why I came here in the first place!" she exclaimed. "We're getting another transfer student today."

"From where?" Moka asked.

"America again," Mizore replied. "I wonder if the transfer student and Edward know each other?"

"Unlikely," Edward answered. "There are thousands of monsters on the West Coast alone. I do not know anywhere close to all of them. Most likely, anyway, they would be from a large city, like New York City. There are a lot of witches there, you know. Maybe Yukari might know some of them. And there are a lot banshees in Chicago, don't ask me why. I guess they just settled there. And don't forget about the Shadow People who inhabit Washington D.C. They're the largest group of monsters in North America." Edward was rambling on now.

"I was just wondering if it could possibly be one of your siblings?" Mizore asked. Edward shook his head.

"They would have written to me if they were going to be here," he replied. Suddenly, the warning bell sounded.

"Damn," Mizore muttered. "That time all ready? And here I was planning to grab a chocolate chip muffin on the way out of here..."

"Just use the vending machine," Moka suggested. "There's not much of a line there."

* * *

After Mizore procured her muffin, the three of them ambled off to class. Outside of the classroom, a gaggle of girls was gathered.

"Oh! Moka! Mizore!" one girl giggled. "Have you seen the transfer student yet?!"

"Uh, he's right over there, and he's been in our class for several months, Osono," Mizore deadpanned. Of course she knew that the girl was referring to the _new_ transfer student, but she couldn't pass up the chance to be a little bit obnoxious. Osono, of course, didn't pick up on the sarcasm.

"No, silly, I meant the _new_ one! He's so hot... almost hotter than Cullen-san." Mizore rolled her eyes.

"Then it's a good think Kurumu isn't here or the poor guy would get eaten alive," she said sarcastically.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Kurumu shouted, running down the hallway, toast in her mouth and her hair haphazardly arranged. "Just because I overslept doesn't mean that you can bad-mouth me!"

"Why would I wait until you overslept?" Mizore replied. She was on a roll this morning. Kurumu just glared at the yuki-onna before sweeping into the classroom. The others soon followed.

"Hey, Tsukune," Moka asked upon seeing the boy in his seat in the classroom. "Osono said that she had seen the new transfer student. Is he in here?" Tsukune looked at her blankly.

"I don't know what Osono was talking about- he's not in here yet. Apparently he's being kept in Ms. Nekonome's back room until everyone gets here. Something about wanting to introduce him to everyone at once," he explained. Moka nodded.

"That makes sense." She took her seat just as the bell rang. Moments later, Ms. Nekonome stepped up to the front of the room.

"Class, this a very exciting year for us," she began excitedly. "We were lucky enough to have Edward Cullen transfer into our class. And today, we're getting another transfer student. Actually, Edward, I think you might know him... he's from around where you live in America."

"It... it can't be..." Edward muttered to himself. Ms. Nekonome beamed.

"I want you all to give a warm Yokai Academy welcome to Jacob Black!" Tsukune could hear Edward's sharp intake of breath from two seats over. The door in the back of the room slid open, and a handsome dark-haired boy stepped into the room. There was a massive sigh from the majority of girls in the class, and the guys all groaned in unison. Great. More competition...

"It's nice to meet you all," the transfer student said politely. "My name is Jacob Black. I'm looking forward to studying with all of you."

To Be Continued

Author's Comments:

I was actually planning to post this yesterday, but I got a new hard drive and forgot to transfer the draft over to the new one. So I had to re-write it.

So... the plot thickens. More Twilight characters, you know. Things are going to get interesting...

And now I sound like a bad television commercial. I should probably shut up while I'm ahead.

-Kaboom


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Edward spat. It was break period, and as soon as the bell had rung he had jumped up out of his seat as though there was a rocket attached to his butt and chased after the new transfer student. He finally accosted him at the vending machine. Jacob bought a candy bar before he turned to Edward.

"My tribe has had an exchange program going with Yokai Academy for hundreds of years," he said calmly, snacking on the candy bar. "I was the one chosen to study at this school. I could be asking the same thing of you, blood-sucker. Why are _you_ here?"

"My- my father thought it was a good idea!" Edward's face was contorted in rage. Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"Mine did too."

"EDWARD!" The vampire turned around to see a group of monsters (and one very confused human) tromping after him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Mizore asked. "You ran out of that classroom like someone told you that you just won the lottery."

"Are you OK?" Tsukune asked. "Are you feeling alright? Because if you think you're getting sick you really should go to the infirmary. They can take care of you there."

"Were you hungry?" Yukari asked. "Because you can have some of my chips."

"No, no," Jacob said smoothly, cutting across the clamor. "The blood-sucker here just wanted to come rant at me about how much he hates me, about how I'd better stay away from Bella, what am I doing here, you know, the works." Suddenly, Moka had an epiphany.

"You wouldn't happen to be a werewolf, would you?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" Jacob asked in response, genuinely curious.

"Because just this morning Edward was talking about a werewolf that he thinks is trying to steal the girl he loves away from him," Moka replied simply. "I was wondering if that was you?" Jacob burst out laughing.

"Yeah, that was probably me. It's interesting to see that Edward over here just can't let anything go... he even had to bring his grudge to school with him!"

"It's not a grudge!" Edward said heatedly. "You know as well as I do that given the chance you would steal Bella away from me!"

"I wouldn't be stealing her away if she _wanted_ to come with me!" Jacob retorted. "And if she wasn't brainwashed she would see that I'm so much better for her than you are!"

"Wait a minute-" Mizore interrupted. "You mean this is all about a _girl_?"

"Uh... yeah, pretty much," both Jacob and Edward said in unison. Kurumu looked bemused.

"None of you ever think this kind of thing through!" she exclaimed. "Why don't you just do what us succubi do if we can't decide who gets a man?"

"And what is it that succubi do when they can't decide who gets a man, Kurumu?" Edward asked, afraid of what the answer would be,

"Well, technically we do one of two things. Sometimes we have a battle royale to the death, but don't do that. There's no reason for you to throw your lives away. Sometimes, we just share!" Kurumu beamed proudly as she finished that extraordinary pronouncement. Edward and Jacob just looked at her in shock.

"By 'share' do you mean..." Jacob began.

"I am not going to _share_ the one I love!" Edward raged. "What kind of immoral person are you?! You shouldn't do things like that!"

"Well, she _is_ a succubus," Mizore said. "They have a different set of values from you, Edward."

"I don't want the blood-sucker's sloppy seconds!" Jacob yelled. Yukari looked curiously at Kurumu.

"What do you mean by 'share'?" she asked.

"You'll know when you get a little older," Mizore said quickly, hurrying Yukari away before the conversation got too mature for her young mind.

"So, uh, Black-san," Tsukune said quickly, trying to steer the conversation out of dangerous waters.

"Call me Jacob," the werewolf interrupted.

"Ok. Jacob, where are you staying?"

"Room 432 in Building C," Jacob replied.

"Hmm... isn't that Ginei's room?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, my roommate is named Ginei Morioka," Jacob replied. "My dad knows his mom, so they thought it would be a good idea for us to stay together."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Moka muttered.

"How does that make sense?" Edward asked curiously.

"Uh..." Moka wasn't sure what to say. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell Edward that Ginei was a werewolf, especially considering that Edward had a disdain of werewolves and he didn't even know Ginei. It wasn't a good idea to have Edward with a grudge against a guy he'd never met before. "It just does, OK?"

"So, Jacob," Kurumu said, sliding up next to him. "I have to ask this- do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," Jacob replied. "But I would if it wasn't for that blood-sucker over there! He brainwashed her!"

"Really. That's too bad," Kurumu simpered. "Would you like one?"

"I don't know where you're going with this..." Jacob said warily. Kurumu just kept inching closer to him, and to be honest, it was kind of freaking him out.

"Well, do you want a girlfriend?" Kurumu reiterated.

"Uh..."

"Because I can be your girlfriend," Kurumu said. Jacob looked around nervously.

"Th-thank you," he stammered out, "but I don't think that will be necessary. Why don't we take some time to get to know each other first?"

"Fine," Kurumu pouted. "But just wait- you won't be able to resist me for long!"

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"I cannot believe that blood-sucker is here," Jacob ranted. He and Ginei were hanging out in their room, biding their time until dinner, albeit in very different ways. Jacob was attempting to focus on his homework, while Ginei was lounging on the floor reading a pin-up magazine.

"What blood-sucker?" Ginei asked mindlessly. "Not Moka Akashiya, surely? She's not a threat unless you make her angry."

"No, not Moka Akashiya. I barely know her!" Jacob replied heatedly. "I'm talking about the other transfer student! Edward Cullen?"

"Cullen?" Ginei was interested now. "You mean the guy staying with Tsukune Aono? You know him?"

"Unfortunately yes," Jacob sighed. "What do you know about him? Has he been acting like an insufferable blood-sucker here too?"

"I don't know him personally," Ginei replied. "But there were some weird rumors about him for a while. Apparently he tried to violate Tsukune right in the middle of the cafeteria. He was also seen off with several girls, and he claimed to be a vampire, which insulted the other vampire here at school." Jacob looked revolted.

"Of course he would!" he nearly screamed. "One girl just isn't enough for him, is it? He had to go after all the other girls at this school, didn't he? And if what you're saying is true- he went after _guys_ now as well? His poor roommate..."

"Don't go getting ahead of yourself," Ginei replied. "Like I said, I don't know him personally. All I know is what I've heard other people mention. We're not in the same grade, and I rarely see Tsukune and his friends outside of the newspaper club. I heard all this from Misao Fukushima, who lives two floors above me. She's dating a guy in the year below us, so she was around when all of this happened. But I have to ask this- is he really a vampire?"

"Yes! You're a werewolf too! Didn't you notice his strange smell?" Jacob asked.

"I already told you," Ginei responded. "I've seen the guy maybe twice, and I didn't get close enough to smell him. Besides, I don't make a habit of smelling guys."

Jacob sat still for a moment. If Ginei's friend was telling the truth, this had enormous repercussions for his relationship with Bella. She couldn't be blind enough to stay with someone who cheated on her, could she? If this was true, then the werewolf was very sure he had a better chance. Something in the back of his mind told him that it was unlikely, though. Back in Forks, the vampire boy had been almost monk-like in his chastity even though he had the entire female population of Forks High School falling at his feet, as though he was some kind of god. Why would moving here to Yokai Academy be any different? Why would he suddenly abandon Bella for some monster girl?

At the same time, though, Jacob realized that there was some kind of allure about the unknown. And if you asked him, most of the girls here were very attractive. There was something about that one... Kuromi? Kuruko? Kuromu? Well, whatever her name was, she had a very strong allure.

"Are you OK?" Ginei's voice snapped Jacob out of his thoughts. Apparently he had been spacing out, because Ginei was looking at him with a measure of concern. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Jacob's eyes closed momentarily. There had to be a way to get to the bottom of this whole thing. And then it clicked. "Hey- you said that his roommate was named Tsukune?"

"Why?" Ginei asked.

"I want to ask Tsukune a few questions. Like, what is Edward like when he's here away from his 'true love', and what was going on with those rumors about the two of them, if they were true." Ginei nodded.

"Well, he's in room 320," he answered, "but you might not want to bother him now. It's nearly dinner time, and you don't want to miss out today. Steak Night Wednesday, you know."

"There's steak for dinner?" Jacob asked, completely forgetting about Tsukune and Edward momentarily.

* * *

At least, he did until the next day. Jacob was sitting at his desk in Human-Monster Interactions class when the teacher called role. He heard the name Tsukune, and looked up to realize that the boy was sitting right next to him.

"Damn Jacob, you've got to pay attention," he told himself. As soon as there was a lull in the class, he turned to Tsukune. "So, Tsukune, this class is pretty easy, huh?" he began, hoping to start up a conversation. Tsukune nodded.

"Yeah, it's not bad."

"Hey... about your roommate," Jacob said in what he hoped was an off-hand sort of voic.e. "I heard some things... about the two of you. Did he really attack you in front of the entire cafeteria?" Tsukune flushed bright red.

"That was an accident," he answered. "Someone we know has terrible manners. She was joking around and accidentally pushed Edward onto me. Of course everyone who saw the incident thought that something different happened. But nothing did. It was a misunderstanding."

"I see," Jacob replied. "What about any girlfriends? Has he had any girlfriends since coming here?"

"Nope," Tsukune said. "Although many have tried. He's had to outrun several of them, and of course Kurumu set her sights on him at first." Ah. _Kurumu_. That was the oddly alluring girl's name.

"Are you sure?" Jacob pressed. "No girlfriends? No going off with any girls alone?" Tsukune shook his head.

"He says he's loyal to his true love back home," he replied. "And that he would never betray her. He writes letters to her all of the time. Although if you ask most of the girls here, they'll tell you it's a shame he's tied himself down so young. Personally I could care less. It's his business."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, inward cursing. That damn blood-sucker was so perfect that he wouldn't even _look_ at a girl other than Bella, even though the school was filled with attractive monster-girls. "That certainly sounds like him."

To Be Continued

Author's Comments:

Argh, I hate this chapter so much. No matter how hard I tried, it just didn't flow right. I even tried cutting Ginei out, even though I wanted him in this chapter more than anything, really, but it didn't work. I tried everything, and I still hate it.

Oh well. It could be worse.

EDIT: Thank you to FullmetalVampire123 for pointing out a very stupid typo. Rest assured that it is fixed now. :)

-Kaboom


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Edward was quite worried. Tsukune and that... werewolf... were getting along well. _Too_ well, if you asked him. Edward was worried that Tsukune would form a connection with Jacob, and that Jacob would use that connection (and by extension, use Tsukune's general good-nature) to take Bella away from him. And since Tsukune was so oblivious when it came to matters like that, he would perfect for taking advantage of. Why, the human boy could help that werewolf steal his one true love and he'd never even notice it.

So that evening, Edward made up his mind to find out the truth from Tsukune. Was Jacob tricking him into revealing things that Edward would rather keep hidden?

"So, Tsukune, I see you've been spending a lot of time with the new transfer student," he said, hoping he sounded off-hand. "What kinds of things do the two of you talk about?"

"Uh..." Tsukune replied, caught by surprise. "Why do you care? I thought you hated the guy."

"No, of course not," Edward bluffed. "It's just that you're so good at talking to him, I wondered what your secret was. I've never gotten along with him, as you can probably tell, and I'd like to try to make more of an effort. After all, he'd have news about Bella, I'd like to know how she's doing." Tsukune didn't really look convinced, but he answered the question.

"We just discuss things from the human world," he replied. "Like today we discussed American politics in contrast to Japanese politics." Edward blinked. Oooookay then. He had _not_ been expecting that. Of all the things that teenaged boys could talk about (although he himself would never discuss such things), they would choose _politics_ of all things to discuss?

"Oh," Tsukune added. "We also talked about the next holiday. If we can get permission, Jacob invited me to go visit America with him. How amazing... America! He wants me to meet some people." That sentence set off alarm bells in Edward's mind. "Meet some people?" That could mean several things- other werewolves, which was problematic enough in and of itself, but what if Jacob intended to introduce Bella to Tsukune? As his girlfriend!? Edward was not going to stand for that.

"You can't go to America!" he exclaimed. "You wouldn't like it there anyway."

"What's gotten into you?" Tsukune asked in alarm. "You're acting strangely today!"

"Sorry," Edward apologized. "I'm just... a little worried. I haven't heard from Bella in a while, and I was worried that Jacob was trying to steal her away from me. I don't trust him, as I'm sure you've figured out." Tsukune nodded. "So I might as well come and say it- did he mention Bella at all?"

"He maybe mentioned her in passing," Tsukune replied. "Just when he was telling me about the people he knows back in the human world. No, he did not say anything that you would see as a threat."

"Good," Edward said. "I wouldn't want to have to go talk some sense into that stupid werewolf."

* * *

"You look irritated," Ginei noted when Jacob shuffled into their room that night.

"Damn right I am," Jacob snapped back. "Every time I try to talk to anyone, Edward is there! I can't even ask Tsukune if I can eat one of his potato chips without that guy lurking in the background as though he thinks I'm about to commit some horrible crime. I can't ask Kurumu if I can borrow a pen without him glaring at me! And you know that creepy girl with the dust mask covering her mouth? I accidentally bumped into her when I was trying to buy lunch, and sure enough, Edward was there! He stood up and demanded that I give her a proper apologiy, by getting on my knees and begging for her forgiveness!" Ginei couldn't hold it back- he busted out laughing.

"You're kidding- he demanded that you give Taeko Kotobuki a formal apology like that? Does he even know that she _hates_ that kind of thing? If you bump into her, it's best to mutter 'sorry' and go on about your business, unless you want a big lecture in front of everyone where she'll bitch you out about making a fool of her in front of the whole school!"

"She will?" Jacob asked. "It's a good thing she got out of there before I had a chance to do what Edward said."

"Well, now you know," Ginei replied. "So, what do you think the cause of all this is? I know you said he hates you, but do you know why exactly he hates you? Did you do something to piss him off? Eat something he was saving for himself? Cheat him out of money? Peep on his girlfriend or something?"

"It probably has to do with the girlfriend," Jacob explained, "although I would never do anything like peep on her! He sees me as a threat to his relationship with her. As he rightly should- if Bella wasn't so trapped by his allure she would be safe again! He could _eat_ her and he'd never even think anything of it!"

"Well, Moka Akashiya likes to snack on Tsukune, but he's not dead yet," Ginei said. Jacob's eyes widened.

"You're kidding! We have to help him- he could die if that keeps going on!" Ginei shrugged.

"Tsukune doesn't seem to mind too much," he replied. Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"Such a shame... another person tricked by a filthy blood-sucker."

"Hey now!" Ginei exclaimed. "Moka isn't filthy. She can be ditzy at times, but she can kick some serious ass. And I think she really loves Tsukune, more's the pity. She needs someone more attractive... someone like me!" Jacob ignored him.

"I've got to save Tsukune," he muttered. "I have to save him."

To Be Continued

Author's Comments:

I went to go see New Moon this past weekend. It was alright- way too crowded for my preference, though, and the movie theater ran out of Sour Patch Watermelons. It's not a movie unless there's Sour Patch Watermelons. When Jacob took off his shirt the first time in the movie, someone in the theater wolf-whistled and everyone else started cheering. The person I went with really wanted to go on opening day, but I said there was no way you'd get me within a mile of a theater on opening day of what was predicted to be one of the biggest movies of, pretty much all time. So I ended up going on the second day it was out.

And I do feel like sharing this bit of lulz: when I was in the theater, a guy behind me asked his girlfriend, "Is that guy wearing lipstick?" She replied that he wasn't. Unfortunately for her, Robert Pattinson _does_ wear lipstick for the role of Edward. He wears BeneFit Cosmetic's Ms. Behavin' lipstick. It's amazing what you can learn from the entertainment magazines at the doctor's office...

-Kaboom


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Although he had said that, several days went by before Jacob actually thought about a way to save Tsukune. And he still had difficulty believing that Moka was a vampire. She was so different from Edward- she completely lacked the foul sickly-sweet stench that followed Edward and his family everywhere. When he accidentally brushed by her on the way to his mathematics class, she wasn't icy cold like the vampires he knew. And when there was a rare sunny day, Moka ran outside to get some sunlight, and much to Jacob's surprise, she wasn't sparkly.

"What are you thinking about?" a creepy voice behind him asked one morning at breakfast. Jacob jumped, coming face-to-face with a small girl dressed like a witch. He was pretty sure her name was Yukari, he had heard people address her before, and he knew that she was a friend of Tsukune's.

"Nothing much... just about school and things," he replied. "Also about the girl I left behind in America." Yukari nodded sagely.

"Edward says the same thing... he always complains about the fact that the love of his life is back at home and he can't see her until the school year ends, and how much he wants to marry her." Jacob allowed a low growl to escape his throat.

"Don't talk to me about that blood-sucker," he muttered dangerously. "I wish he _had_ stayed in America, then I wouldn't have to see him here too!"

"I don't get it," Yukari stated. "You seem to hate him, and I don't know what happened between the two of you." Jacob sighed.

"I'm a werewolf. He is a vampire. We're destined to hate each other, it's been like that since the beginning of time. He is a disgusting predator that preys on the helpless humans that don't know any better. They're freaks! They're blood-thirsty freaks, and just because he says he only drinks animal blood doesn't mean I trust him any more than I would another filthy bloodsucker."

"You know..." Yukari seemed to be guarding her words. "I used to hate humans. And then I realized that they're not all bad. Maybe you should try to do the same with vampires."

"No," Jacob replied. "I won't take that risk. I don't want anyone I care about to be attacked and killed by a vampire because I was stupid enough to trust one. If a vampire says that they are perfectly safe, and that they're not going to hurt anyone, it just makes me distrust them more. It's a trap! They'll attack the first chance that they see you let your guard down, and before you know it, someone you love is gone."

"Do you really think vampires are that dangerous?" Yukari asked. "Because Moka wouldn't hurt anyone unless she had to- she's wonderful. She's kind and nice."

"I don't think Akashiya is a vampire at all," Jacob explained. "She's nothing like Cullen. She's polite, she doesn't radiate cold, she doesn't sparkle in the sunlight, and she isn't like a statue." Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again," she sighed. "We already went over this with Edward! Moka and Edward are two different kinds of vampires, you see. There's Moka's type, the Nosferatu. They seem to be more human-like than Edward's type, called a Cold One."

"You know about the Cold Ones?" Jacob suddenly interjected. Yukari nodded.

"Yeah, we learned about them when we were trying to stop Moka and Edward from fighting each other. That's how we know there's more than one kind of vampire."

"Do you know the story of the Cold Ones, then?" Jacob asked. "If you knew that, then you would understand why my people hate vampires."

"I didn't know there was a story," Yukari replied honestly. Jacob sighed.

"A long time ago, some strange creatures came and terrorized my people. A few members of the tribe turned into wolves to kill them, and there has been a feud between vampires and my people ever since then. When the Cullens showed up, the wolf blood in my people reacted, but they said they were different from the others, that they wouldn't hurt humans. So now there's a truce between us, but the second they step out of line we're going to kill them. And it seems that the time is coming, soon." He nodded , to emphasize his point. "Because you see, the girl he says he loves is a human. And in order for them to stay together, he is going to have to turn her into a vampire. If one of them turns a human into a vampire, the truce is over."

"And you love her too," Yukari stated.

"Yes," Jacob admitted.

"I understand," Yukari said. "There's someone important to me, too, and I wouldn't want to worry about them being taken away."

"That's not the worst part," Jacob said morosely. "If he turns her into a vampire, the truce is over. And if she's a vampire, we'd have to destroy her too."

"I have an idea," Yukari mused. "Why don't you talk to Moka? I know you don't like vampires, but if she's different from the ones you hate, maybe you'll be able to find some middle ground. She might be able to help you. After all, she is a vampire. Just not the same type as Edward." Jacob didn't look convinced. It didn't matter to him what kind of vampire Moka was, she still was a vampire, and he still was worried about Tsukune's safety. After all, she could easily drain him completely without even realizing it. "Just try it," Yukari urged. "It can't hurt anything."

"Alright."

To Be Continued

Author's Comments:

I meant to update this earlier, but life kept getting in the way. I've been so ridiculously busy. You might know that I work tech support- lately no one seems to know how to use a computer, and it's even worse than usual. I have a lot of tests for school coming up, and my health has kind of been up-and-down. I seem to have developed a cough, which is irritating, but not surprising.

Also, a word to the wise: don't drink three cups of coffee, a bottle of Vault, and Coke Zero within the space of three hours. Caffeine overdose might work to get you energized in the short-term, but the crash sucks even worse. And going through your day feeling like you got run over by a Boeing 757 isn't exactly a pleasant way to spend time.

-Kaboom


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Despite his misgivings, Jacob decided to give Yukari's advice a try. Later that evening, he found himself lurking outside of Moka's dorm room, trying to decide what to say to her. Somehow he didn't think, "Oh hi, are you a vampire? Because I really want to complain to you about another vampire and ask you if he's an obnoxious bastard. Oh, and by the way, do you smell bad like him?" would go over too well. But he had to start somewhere, so the werewolf knocked on the door. A moment later, Moka answered the door, carrying a bucket of shampoo.

"Oh! You're Jacob, right?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Well, I was going to go have a bath," Moka replied, "but that can wait. Is there something you need? Are you looking for Tsukune?"

"Actually," Jacob said, feeling rather foolish, "I would like to talk to you."

"To me?" Moka asked. "Did I do something to you? I'm sorry if I did..."

"Oh, no, no!" Jacob exclaimed, putting her mind at ease. "I just wanted to ask you about Edward Cullen." Moka grimaced.

"Why?" she asked. "You can ask just about any other girl in this school and she'll tell you everything you want to know about that guy. No need to ask me anything, oh no! I get that we got off on the wrong foot, alright? But just because he's not lying to me doesn't mean I have to like him! I just don't trust him!" Well. Jacob had been expecting lots of responses, but not quite that one. So Moka disliked Edward as well, did she? He could use that to his advantage.

"The reason why I wanted to ask you as opposed to one of the others is because I think you might give me a more accurate answer," Jacob worded his reply carefully. "You see, you probably know that he's in love with someone, right?" Moka sighed.

"Of course. He never stops talking about her."

"The thing is," Jacob continued, "he says he loves her more than anything else in the world, yet he was willing to leave her behind to come here, which makes me think that he doesn't actually love her all that much. And you see, she's one of my best friends. I'm worried about her. The last time he disappeared somewhere, she fell into despair for several months. While she seemed to be handling it better this time, I'm still worried that she might find out something that she didn't want to know. Has Cullen gone off with any girls alone since he came here?" Moka thought for a minute.

"Well, he took Yukari to the nurse's office when she collapsed in gym," she recalled. "And Kurumu dragged him behind the dorms a few times, but he always managed to get away from her quickly enough. Uh... no, I actually can't think of any times he would have gone off with a girl. Why do you ask?"

"If he was going to cheat on her, he would be beyond redemption," Jacob replied heatedly. "He's already a bastard, but I wouldn't be able to forgive him if he hurt her!"

"I think that she's more than a best friend to you," Moka said.

"W-what makes you say that?" Jacob stammered, taken aback. Moka smiled.

"Anyone who hears you talk about her can tell," she replied. "She is very important to you, it's quite obvious."Jacob sighed.

"That bad, huh?" he asked. "How am I supposed to keep it a secret from Cullen, though? I want to discredit him, show her what kind of person he actually is, and then I'd protect her from him. But I can't do that if he's staying so pure and chaste, sticking to his morals even though he's here, away from her, and with more than enough monster girls completely willing to take over the role of Bella."

"Bella?" Moka interrupted. "Is that her name?"

"Yes," Jacob sighed.

"It's a beautiful name," Moka said. "And if she's that important to you, then I'm sure she's a very nice person as well." Jacob was stunned. This vampire woman had more class in her little toe than that _other_ vampire had in his whole body! Jacob felt like she really understood his predicament. "And so," she continued, "you were thinking that if you could prove that he was unfaithful, that she might choose you over him?"

"Well, it was worth a shot," Jacob moped. "But now I can see that it is futile."

"You might not be able to make him cheat," Moka said, choosing her words carefully. "However, you probably know by now how arrogant he is?"

"Yeah," Jacob retorted. "Everyone except the person who should know it the best knows it! Why is she so blind?"

"No one can make sense of love," Moka replied, then giggled. "Wow, I sounded like some television psychologist. I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you really care about her, you will be able to find some way to win her over, whether it be waiting for Edward to slip up and compromise his principals, or if you just come across as the better person."

"Better person, huh?" Jacob mused. "I can do that!"

"Good luck," Moka wished. "Now if you'll excuse me..." she picked up the bucket of shower products, and Jacob blushed.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized before scuttling off. Yukari had been right. Moka knew exactly what she was talking about, and for a vampire, she seemed to be very pleasant. He had been right- she didn't give off the same, well, "vibes" as the Cullens did. Something was definitely different there, but at the moment, Jacob didn't care. He just viewed Moka as some kind of angelic comforter sent straight from heaven- she seemed to know exactly what he needed to hear.

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Ever since their little heart-to-heart that day, Moka and Jacob began to spend a lot of time together. Pretty soon, word got out that they were dating, which was a lie, but of course everyone believed it.

"What is it with these guys?" one boy fumed. "First Aono, now this transfer student! What do they have that I don't?"

"Uh... a personality?" one of his friends sarcastically retorted.

"I can't believe Moka got to ANOTHER one of the hot guys!" a girl complained to her friends. "Everyone just flocks to her! I don't get it! Her personality isn't even that good! I'd be a much better girlfriend than her!"

"Yeah, well, unlike you, Moka didn't fall off the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down," a different girl snarked.

"You're not exactly supermodel material yourself," the first girl retorted.

Jacob and Moka ignored all of this. Let people talk. It kept them out of their important business. This gave them more freedom to discuss what they wanted to, without the threat of being interrupted by nosy wannabe lovers. And this suited some of the others just fine.

"I'm so glad that Moka has found an important person," Mizore said at lunch one day. "I was worried about her for a while- when was she going to find someone she cared about?"

"But I thought she had someone she cared about," Yukari replied. "I thought she cared about Tsukune." Tsukune just sighed.

"I miss Moka," he said, "but if she is happy with Jacob, then I don't mind."

"You're so noble," Kurumu sighed, clinging to Tsukune's arm. "I wouldn't ever be able to just let the person I loved walk away with someone else like that!"

"Someone like you cannot just have one person they love," Mizore retorted. For a moment, it seemed that she and Kurumu were about to start fighting again, but before anything could get out of control, Edward flopped down at the table.

"What's with you?" Mizore asked. "You look awful- did something happen? Get mobbed again behind the gym?"

"Lucky bastard," someone at a different table said loudly before yelping. Mizore had frozen his soda.

"Anyway, now that the distraction is out of the way," she continued, "seriously, will you tell us what happened? I'm not exaggerating here- you look depressed." Edward heaved a large sigh.

"I haven't heard from Bella in a week!" he exclaimed. "Usually I get her response three days after I send her a letter, but not this time! I hope she's OK!"

"You know the mail service between here and the human world is crap," Yukari explained. "Not to mention that mail from America to Japan takes a while to reach its destination anyway."

"But I've never had a problem before!" Edward maintained. "Like I said, it's all arrived in three days!"

"Maybe she gave up on you?" Kurumu suggested, receiving glares from the others.

"Kurumu!" Yukari admonished.

"What?" Kurumu replied. "I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking! And besides, that's good news for everyone else! You'll be able to find a girl that's more appropriate for you. Succubi have what we call our 'mate of fate,' a monster who is perfect for us. Maybe you'll be able to find your mate of fate here!"

"But I already _have_ a mate of fate!" Edward wailed. "Bella was my mate of fate!"

"Uh..." Mizore said. "You know, Edward, you didn't have any idea what a mate of fate was until a minute ago. How can you know that she was yours if you didn't even know what it was?" Edward had to admit, Mizore had a point. But he quickly shook his head.

"I understand the concept well enough!" he retorted. Mizore sighed.

"Just give it some more time, OK?" she asked. "Who knows, maybe the mail got backed up somewhere."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Jacob?" Moka asked uncertainly. She and the werewolf were sitting on the floor in the room he shared with Ginei, sorting through a pile of mail. "Stealing the letters... I don't think this is a good idea."

"Don't worry about it," Jacob reassured her. "Besides, we're going to put the rest of the mail back as soon as we find the blood-sucker's letter to his girlfriend. There's nothing wrong with a little mail rerouting. After all, don't you want to see what he puts in those letters he writes to her?"

"I just don't think this is a good idea," Moka muttered. "I think he's going to notice, when that girl doesn't respond to him."

"If I know Bella," Jacob replied, "she'll just keep writing letters whether or not she recieves one from Edward. When that blood-sucker and his 'family' disappeared, she typed up emails to his sister every single day and sent them, even though they came back undeliverable! She doesn't give up that easily, and believe me, she's so sure she's in love with him that she'd write him the equivalent of a telephone-book every single day."

* * *

Unfortunately, that was where Jacob was wrong. For the past week, Bella had obsessively checked the mail, hoping for a letter from Edward. A week passed, then a week and a half, and there was still no word from the vampire.

"I'm sure he's just busy," Alice tried to reassure her. "Maybe he has exams? After all, the schedule there is different than it is here."

"Yeah," Emmett added. "Or maybe he's just been too busy doing homework that he hasn't had time to write. I'm sure you'll get a letter soon."

"Why would Edward need to do homework?" Bella asked. "He already knows all of this! He's been to school so many times that he should have the curriculum memorized by now!" Both Emmett and Alice looked at each other nervously. They knew Bella didn't like to think of the vampire boy as a monster, but the fact of the matter was that the curriculum at a school for monsters was likely to be rather different from that at a school for humans. However, if they tried to bring that up to Bella, she would get upset. And besides, neither of them had ever gone to a school like Yokai Academy, so they couldn't know for sure.

"You don't think he's found someone else, do you?" Bella worried. "I'm not there with him- what if some girl who is more... you know... like you found him and he fell for her? After all, I'm just a human."

"Bella." Alice's voice was firm. "We're talking about the guy who was planning to end his life if you died. He cares about you too much to do that."

"I hope you're right..." Bella sighed.

To Be Continued

Author's Comments:

Another long day mixing tech support work with schoolwork. Fun times, fun with printers, and it doesn't help that everyone (including myself) is super hyper for the holidays. I was so ready to come home and type this up, but it took rather long since the traffic outside the shopping district was completely insane. Seriously, there's not even anywhere you'd want to buy presents from in that shopping district with the exception of Ulta (a cosmetics store). I mean, unless you're getting that special someone McDonald's takeout or stuff from the dollar store. Woo! Budget holiday!

Anyway, things are about to start coming full circle with this story. While we're not quite at the end, we're getting closer. I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading this for their time. There's a gazillion other fanfictions out there, so I appreciate everyone who's chosen to read mine!

Ah, crap, I'm getting all sentimental. And I'd better shut up before this note becomes longer than the whole damn chapter.

-Kaboom


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"You have to look at this!" Jacob crowed gleefully, brandishing Edward's letter around the room. "_My dearest Bella,_" he read aloud in a squeaky falsetto. "_I hope that you are well. Life here is bleak without you, and I feel that I will never survive the monotony of my daily life here. I already know everything they're teaching us. And the people around me cannot compare to your beauty, although there is a young lady named Kurumu who is strangely attractive, probably because she is a succubus. She has power over men, and she has tried to get my attention, but my love for you is so pure and true that nothing that woman does will ever break my affections. It might interest you to know that your werewolf friend has transferred here. He seems to be doing well, and you will no longer have to worry about him. He is dating the young lady I have had altercations with in the past, Moka Akashiya. They seem to be very good for each other, and now maybe he'll leave you alone. I must go, my roommate wants us to go get some dinner. With love, Edward."_ Moka just stared at Jacob for a minute.

"You're lying- he can't have written that."

"You can see for yourself!" Jacob was struggling to keep from bursting out laughing. Moka snatched the letter from the werewolf, and scanned it quickly. Her eyes widened, and she couldn't keep from snorting.

"You... you're right!" she giggled. "He's hilarous! I can't believe he actually wrote that!"

"Well, he really loves her," Jacob replied, "although I must say- there's no accounting for taste. Wouldn't most girls run away if they got a letter lik ethis from their partner?"

"Well, I think it depends on the girl," Moka explained. "Some girls would think a letter like that is the most romantic thing that they could ever get. Other girls would think it was creepy. As for me, if the person I cared about sent me a letter like that, I might wonder about his sanity, but I would also be really happy." Jacob sighed.

"And I know for a fact that Bella loves him more than anything else," he said. "So I guess that she would be falling into the second category, right?"

"Yes," Moka replied. Jacob sighed, and flopped down into a desk chair.

"Then I guess we'll have to try a different tactic. Can you copy handwriting well?"

* * *

Even though Alice and Emmett had tried to assuage Bella's fears, she still was uneasy. She knew that Edward was around attractive monster girls every day at that school. Even though they had told her that Edward was so deeply in love with her that he wouldn't even look at another woman, Bella wasn't sure. What if one of those girls had some kind of power that made men fall for her? What if one of them had turned on the charm on Edward and the two of them were spending time together right now? And then a horrible thought crossed Bella's mind: If Edward had found a monster girl, he wouldn't have to worry about breaking her, like he did with her. A monster girl wouldn't be as fragile. Oh god! What if she seduced Edward, and he fell for the prospect of not having to hold himself back!

"Alice!" she exclaimed, running into the vampire girl's room. "Alice, can you see Edward at school?"

"No," Alice replied. "My sight doesn't work through dimensions. Why?"

"I'm afraid Edward might have found someone else, someone else he doesn't have to worryabout accidentally killing! What if he fell prey to some girl's seductive charms and took her up on her offer?_ What if he slept with some girl at that school_?"

"Bella, you're hysterical," Alice tried to say calmly. "Edward wouldn't do that to you."

"I have to be sure!" Bella cried out. "I need to go to Yokai Academy!"

"But it's in Japan," Alice replied, trying to get Bella to think reasonably. "And not only is it in Japan, it's in another dimension in Japan! Humans aren't supposed to go there- you'll be killed if they find out you're a human!"

"This wouldn't have happened if Edward had just made me a vampire!" Bella lamented. "Everything could have been avoided if I was a vampire! I could have gone to school with Edward and made sure that no one even looked at him wrong! Edward is _mine!"_ Bella was nearing hysteria, yelling at the top of her voice and shaking.

"Bella, I cannot allow you to go to find Edward," Alice said firmly. "But if it makes you feel better, I will go and talk to him."

"Really?" Bella sniffed, struggling to keep from crying.

"Really," Alice replied. "But before I do, you have to write to Edward. If he doesn't respond in a week, I'll go to Japan to find him."

* * *

So Bella agreed. She would write a letter to Edward.

_Dear Edward,_she wrote, _Why haven't you responded to my last letter? I'm worried about you- are you OK? Is school going well? Have you been getting along well enough with the other students? I love you. Please respond soon. Love, Bella. _

* * *

A few days later, Edward got a small envelope with his mail. Eagerly, he tore it open. "Oh thank god," he breathed when he saw it was from Bella. He scanned the short message, and his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Tsukune asked. "You look pale. Well, paler than usual, anyway."

"Bella wrote to me," Edward replied.

"Uh, isn't that a good thing?"

"Normally it would be," Edward replied, "but there's something suspicious about this. She's acting like she never got my last letter."

"Maybe she didn't," Tsukune said. "You know that the mail service can be unreliable, especially when it's traveling between dimensions. It probably just got lost in the mail."

"I don't think so," Edward intoned. "This whole thing has 'wolf' written all over it!"

To Be Continued


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"Wait! Edward!" Tsukune called. "You can't just go accusing people without proof!" But Edward didn't pay any attention to his roommate's protests and stomped off down the hallway towards the staircase to have some "words" with Jacob. Going up two flights of stairs, he clomped across the hallway to the room that he knew Jacob shared with Ginei and started pounding on the door. He didn't stop, and kept it up for several minutes. Finally, the door swung open and a very irritated Ginei stood in the doorway.

"Do you mind?" he asked. "I have a test tomorrow, and I'm actually studying for it! What do you want?"

"I need to see Jacob," Edward snarled. "I think he has something of mine, and I want it back! Send him out here!"

"I'd love to, but I don't know where he is. He and Moka went out about two hours ago. I think they might be in the library though," Ginei replied. Edward glared.

"So, he thinks he can get away with this, huh?" he snorted. "I don't think so. Oh, and if you see him, will you tell him that Edward Cullen wants to have a few words with him?" Ginei told him that he would, and Edward went off in the direction of the library. Ginei sighed, and shut the door behind him.

"Would you two mind telling me what you did?" he asked. Moka stepped out from behind the curtains, and Jacob crawled out from under his bed. "That guy is seriously pissed."

"I'm the one who should be pissed!" Jacob exclaimed. "I didn't do anything that bad, either!"

"He certainly seems to think so," Ginei replied. Moka fidgeted nervously.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" she cried. "I knew he would notice if he didn't get any mail! I _told_ you this wouldn't end well!" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"He's just paranoid. Anyway, he has no proof that it was us!"

"Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?!" Ginei shouted. Both Moka and Jacob had the decency to look abashed, at least.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Moka said hesitantly.

"And it's not really your business," Jacob stuck to his guns.

"It is my business, because in case you forgot, I live here too! If angry vampires are going to be showing up at my door at all hours of the day and night, I have a right to know what my roommate did to enrage them!" Ginei exclaimed. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Moka and I were kind of curious about what that guy writes to the girl I love, probably rambling love notes, but we- OK, _I," _he corrected himself after seeing Moka's irritated glare. "I thought it might be a good idea to steal his mail and see what he was writing about everyone here. He can be a real ass, and I wanted to make sure he wasn't trying to turn the girl I love against me."

"So you stole the letter he wrote to her," Ginei finished. "Nice. Really nice. You do know that you both could be expelled for that? Mail theft is treated as a serious crime here."

"I don't care about getting expelled," Jacob said defiantly. "I care about not losing to him!"

"Fine. Don't lose to him," Ginei replied. "Just leave me out of it. I don't want to get involved. Do what you want, steal all the mail you feel like. Just don't leave it in here."

"We weren't planning on it," Moka said quickly.

"Yeah," Jacob added. "We were even going to post this letter again today, but Edward got in our way. I guess Bella got scared or something and let him know that she hadn't gotten his letter."

* * *

Edward had gone to the library, ready to kick some werewolf ass, but he didn't see anyone he knew other than Hata, the obsessed girl who had gotten him into trouble with Moka in the first place. He crept out of the library, hoping that he wouldn't attract her attention. He didn't. Sighing in relief, he went back to his room, planning to write a letter to Bella, and he would send it express-mail to make sure she got it quickly.

"I told you, you wouldn't find any proof!" Tsukune scolded when he got back to the room. "You can't just accuse people of things like that."

"Oh, I'm very sure it was him," Edward growled. "But chasing him down isn't my main priority right now. He got out a piece of paper and a pen.

"You're actually doing your homework before the day it's due for once?" Tsukune asked.

"No," Edward replied. "I'm writing to Bella."

_My Dearest Bella, _he wrote. _I apologize that my last letter did not find you in a timely manner. It seems to have disappeared, although whether that was due to the mail system's failure or a stupid practical joke done by one of my fellow students, I cannot say. Other than that, school is going well. I'm getting along with almost everyone, with the exception of your wolfy friend and the other vampire girl, but that's nothing new. I love you as well, and don't worry. Everything is fine. I'll be back to you as soon as possible. Much love, Edward._

Once Edward had gone out to the postal box, Tsukune sighed. This was not going well. He was really tired of Edward and the new transfer student being at each other's throats, and being caught in the crossfire. He would try to say hello to Jacob, and he would interrogate him about his roommate before saying anything else. And every time that he tried to talk to Jacob, he could _feel_ the suspicion radiating from Edward. It put him in a very awkward position, since he didn't dislike either of them. He needed to be on good terms with Edward, since sharing a room with a vampire who hates your guts isn't a very good proposition. But Tsukune also considered Jacob a friend, and didn't want to cause problems regarding either boy.

* * *

"Alice, Edward hasn't replied yet!" Bella was nearly hysterical, pacing around the Cullens' house, biting her nails down to the quick. "I think he hates me! He has to hate me- why else wouldn't he reply to me? I need to go to Japan. I _need _to."

"Bella, Bella, please, calm down," Alice begged. "It's only been two days since you sent out that letter! He might not have gotten it yet!"

"Two days is more than enough time!" Bella almost screamed. "I don't care what it takes, I'm going to Japan!"

"If you are that set on it, I'll go with you. You can't go into a realm filled with monsters alone," Alice decided. "Give me a few hours to book the tickets and pack."

To Be Continued

Author's Comments:

I was most of the way done with this two days ago, and then the fuse tripped, and I lost everything. (I had the first two paragraphs saved). I have to say I was less than pleased when I realized I would have to basically retype the whole damn thing, and this is slightly shorter than the originial version, but I think I like this better anyway, so no harm no foul.

In other news, happy New Year! I hope 2010 is a happy and prosperous year for you. I'm looking forward to New Year snacks tomorrow. OMNOMNOM.

-Kaboom


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

It was only about an hour before Alice managed to book two tickets to Japan on United. It took her and Bella another twenty to pack, and almost as soon as they had their belongings together they were off to the airport, Bella hanging on to the seat for dear life. She'd had enough experience with Alice's crazy driving to _not_ do so.

Security took longer than expected, since an old lady ahead of them in line had tried to bring knitting needles on the plane, and Alice was selected for a random pat-down. This delayed them about twenty-five minutes, and Bella was getting antsy. "What gate is our flight leaving out of?" she panted as she ran down the concourse. Alice checked the boarding passes.

"Gate H-18," she replied. Bella looked up.

"We're only at gate C-8!" she cried in despair. "We're going to miss the flight!"

"Not if I can help it," Alice said grimly. Seeing one of the airport people-movers lying abandoned in a corner, she went over to it. "Heh. Airport personnel should really learn to not leave the keys in these things. Come on Bella!" she called. Bella looked at her as though she had lost her mind.

"You're kidding," she said.

"Look, do you want to make this flight or not?" Alice replied, tapping her foot impatiently. "We don't have all day! The plane takes off in ten minutes!" Bella climbed on, and Alice floored the accelerator on the people-mover.

* * *

"Oh, look! In-flight movies!" Alice cried happily. "Do you want to watch _Star Trek_ or _The Proposal_?"

"Are you even taking this seriously?" Bella asked, chugging her fourth Sierra Mist. Unlike Alice, she was having a difficult time relaxing and enjoying the flight. "Your brother could have found some other woman he loves more than me and you're sitting here watching movies?"

"We might as well relax," Alice said. "It's a ten-hour flight."

"But I can't relax!" Bella exclaimed. "I can't relax when I'm worried about Edward."

"I can understand that," Alice replied. "But you know there's not a lot you can do while you're on this plane. You might as well just accept that and watch a movie or take a nap, or heck, even look at the SkyMall! But sitting here drinking soda for the next ten hours isn't going to be productive at all.

"I guess you're right..." Bella mumbled. "Maybe I'll take a nap." And as soon as she decided that, Bella realized that she was, in fact, tired. It didn't take long before she was asleep.

Despite the fact that she was doing her best to be nonchalant, Alice was very worried. She was regretting getting sucked into Bella's scheme. What if the human girl got hurt? After all, she was basically leading her into a veritable monster clubhouse. And while the Cullens didn't eat people, who's to say that the denizens of this school would extend the same courtesy? And they would have more problems than just dealing with vampires and werewolves, which they were already used to. Edward had written in one of his letters about a succubus... if Alice remembered correctly, succubi were incredibly dangerous, especially towards women who they suspected of getting in between them and their prey. If this succubus had attached herself to Edward, Bella was in great danger.

There was also something he had mentioned about a yuki-onna, whatever that was. But from what Edward had explained, she controlled ice and had a short temper.

And that was just two students! In a school with thousands of students, every single last one of them monsters, Bella was sure to attract attention. She did everywhere she went, and it was likely to be more pronounced in this other dimension, especially if it wasn't just Edward who could pick up on her special scent.

Alice shook her head. This had to be the worst idea she and Bella had ever thought of, but it was too late to back out now, they were halfway to Tokyo.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the captain has turned on the seatbelt sign as we begin our descent into Tokyo-Narita Internation Airport. The local time is 8:34 PM. We should be arriving at the gate in ten minutes," the voice on the plane intercom said. Alice sighed and poked Bella awake.

"We're almost there," she explained to the groggy human girl.

"Really?" Bella was instantly awake.

"It's getting late here," Alice said. "We have to make a six-hour drive tomorrow, so we're getting a hotel room." Bella opened her mouth to protest, but Alice cut across her. "I don't care what you say- barging into a campus full of more-than-likely paranoid monsters in the middle of the night is suicidal!"

"Edward doesn't sleep," Bella muttered mutinously. She hadn't flown halfway across the world to go stay in some dingy hotel! She flew halfway across the world to go find the person she loved the most and make sure that he was OK!

"I know Edward doesn't sleep," Alice replied patiently, "but his roommate might. What are you going to do if his roommate is really Godzilla and you wake him up? He'll _eat_ you, and there wouldn't be anything Edward or I could save you."

"So you're saying that Godzilla could beat you?" Bella asked, fear evident in her eyes. It was obvious that she was worried that Edward was living with Godzilla.

"Well, it's an expression," Alice amended. "You know that from his letters Edward thinks his roommate is a good guy. I just don't want to upset him, you know? What if he likes his sleep and we disturbed him? It could cause more problems than it would solve. I want to get in, verify that Edward is alright, and get out. I don't want to stay there any longer than necessary. It's not safe, see?"

"Fine," Bella pouted. "We can get a hotel room. But we leave tomorrow before 8:00, OK?"

To Be Continued

Author's Comments:

Yep, this chapter is nothing but Alice and Bella, but it's also kind of a connector chapter, so that's why.

How's 2010 been treating you so far? I have to say that the past ten days have been some of the strangest of my life. I've gotten excellent news, had my computer's network card decide that it wanted to go to the big computer store in the sky (that was really annoying and took forever to fix), got involved in a very awkward situation, went back to work/school, and realized something that I really did not want to happen, happened. I really hope the year mellows out... I can't take 12 entire months of this lunacy. I'll lose my damn mind!

-Kaboom


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Edward sighed as he saw his roommate sleeping peacefully. Tsukune was so lucky. He just snoozed away, unconcerned with troubles between himself and the other students, and unconcerned with girlfriends he'd left back in America. Edward took a few moments to listen in on Tsukune's dream. This was a constant source of interest for him- ever since he went to Yokai Academy, he had realized that he completely failed to read the other student's minds. It was like with Bella, only on a much larger scale. He supposed it had something to do with a combination of the fact that the other students were all monsters, and the fact that the academy was located in a different dimension.

But occasionally, Edward could catch snippets of Tsukune's thoughts. It wasn't quite the same as back home, where he could read others like a book. Once in a while, he'd be able to hear some random thought of Tsukune's, although it was usually something mundane like "Damn, this assignment is hard," or "I wonder what's for dinner?" or "Oh god, I hope Hata-san didn't leave her magazines lying around again... Yukari has that rather glazed look she gets when she sees them." But when he was dreaming, the other boy's thoughts were less guarded, and more open.

Edward took a few moments, hoping to learn something useful from Tsukune's subconcious, but all he got was a rather strange movie of a gigantic marshmallow trying to take over the world, and something about Mizore needing a mobile-suit.

"Tsukune," Edward whispered under his breath. "I wish you would tell me what's going on."

* * *

Meanwhile, Moka and Jacob had set up camp in a storage room. "Remind me again why we're doing this?" Moka asked as she spread out a sleeping bag and some blankets.

"We don't want to be around when Edward finds out what happened," Jacob explained patiently. "Unless you want to deal with a pissed-off vampire, it's probably best that we stay here for a while."

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do about food?" Moka asked impatiently. "And what about the restroom? What about class? We can't just live in here."

"Yes we can," Jacob maintained. Moka rolled her eyes.

"We can't hide out forever," she reminded Jacob. Jacob nodded calmly.

"I know that. We're just going to hide out until he hears back from Bella. By that time, he should have calmed down enough and gotten the idea that we're somehow behind it out of his head. See, we're just being smart about it." Moka sighed.

"Can't I just kick his ass if he comes after us?" she asked.

"No!" Jacob said vehemently. "You can't fight him."

"And why not?" Moka was suspicious.

"Because! He's... he's really strong," Jacob replied lamely. "Vampires like that... it's difficult even for us werewolves to fight them off. I don't want you getting hurt..." He said that last part a lot quieter than the rest of his statements, so low that Moka barely heard it.

"I don't know about you, but I can take him," she said confidently. "I don't even think I'd need to take off my rosario."

"Maybe so," Jacob conceded. "But this is still a better idea. Why don't you get some sleep? We're going to need to get up early tomorrow if we want to be able to sneak some food back in here." Moka agreed- Jacob did have a point. If they were going to do the hideout thing, they might as well do it correctly. She snuggled down into her sleeping bag and pulled the blankets over herself.

"Goodnight, Jacob," she said sleepily before dozing off.

Jacob, on the other hand, did not go immediately to sleep. He stayed up for a while longer, tidying up a bit. This storage room obviously hadn't been cleaned for the past few decades, and since who knew how long they were going to be hiding out, they might as well keep it kind of clean. After about twenty minutes of clearing old cobwebs, squooshing spiders, and shoving textbooks from 1954 against the wall, Jacob decided it was time for him to go to bed as well. But just before he checked out for the night, he spared a glance at the sleeping vampire next to him. Moka was quite pretty, he realized with a jolt. Almost as pretty as Bella. Suddenly, he became very conscious of the fact that the two of them were alone together...

* * *

"Get some sleep, Bella," Alice demanded. The two of them were staying in a small motel by the side of the road, and while the conditions weren't ideal, Alice had decided that in no uncertain terms were they stopping. Bella had protested, saying that they needed to reach Yokai Academy by morning. Alice, on the other hand, maintained that Bella needed her sleep.

"Didn't I already explain this to you?" she had said irritably. "We can't just show up in the middle of the night, it's not a good idea. Who knows who we might wake up?"

Reluctantly, Bella agreed for the second time. But if she had her way, they'd be there in record time the next day.

To Be Continued

Author's Comments:

If you visit my profile, there is a link to UNICEF there. If it's financially possible for you, please donate to help victims of the Haiti earthquake.

I honestly don't like this chapter very much, and I know it's boring again. Don't worry, next time things will start getting more interesting. For some reason, this chapter turned out more in the style of a connector chapter. That was honestly not my intention, but no matter how many times I edited it, the same thing happened. Argh.

-Kaboom


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Bella asked. "I don't see the school anywhere! Was that the right exit?"

"According to this map we're in the right place," Alice replied. "Although I don't see it either... maybe it's just farther down the road. If we don't find it in twenty minutes we'll ask for directions."

"Can't you see where it is?" Bella asked. "Shouldn't you be able to see the school and how to get there with your powers?" Alice sighed.

"You know how I can't see anything if the werewolves are involved?" she asked. Bella nodded. "I think that might be the case for all other types of monsters as well, since I can't see anything about the school. It's a problem."

"Wait a minute!" Bella exclaimed. "What's that building over there?" A large, crumbling, moss-covered building loomed up in the distance. A sign by the side of the road read "Yokai Academy: 1 km."

"I guess that's it..." Alice said in disbelief. "Wow. That was easier than I expected."

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone at the academy was just sitting down to breakfast. "I love doughnuts!" Yukari exclaimed happily, loading up her plate with the little breakfast pastries. Kurumu watched her, eyes full of disdain.

"You know, if you eat that many doughnuts, you're going to get fat," she warned. Yukari responded by stuffing a doughnut in her mouth and glaring.

"Why do the two of you have to fight so early in the morning?" Mizore asked irritably, peeling an orange. "Can't you wait until the afternoon to piss each other off?"

"You look awful, Mizore," Kurumu remarked.

"Yeah, I got about an hour of sleep last night. Got a test, see," Mizore explained cryptically. Kurumu clucked in sympathy.

"There's always a lot of tests around this time of the year... what subject is your test today in? The math test isn't that hard, but the Human History test is ridiculous. I'm pretty sure I failed it... and after everything I did to ensure I'd get an A, too." Kurumu sighed dramatically, and Mizore winced.

"Really? That's the test I'm taking today..." she said. Yukari just scoffed.

"Kurumu shouldn't have a problem getting a good score on that test, if you know what I mean," she said, smirking. "Because we all know what Kurumu will do to get a good score."

"You're too young to know about things like that!" Edward interjected, nearly spewing his boxed blood everywhere. Tsukune just shook his head.

"When did you guys get here?" Mizore asked curiously.

"About five minutes ago. But that's not the point!" Edward ranted. "Where is that girl learning about all of this stuff? She's far too young to know about... that! How is she getting this information?"

"Obviously you've never lived in a high school girls' dormitory," Mizore said dryly.

"Just drop it, Edward," Tsukune muttered. "Don't get too upset or you'll never hear the end of it from them. By the way, have any of you seen Moka?"

"No, not since yesterday," Yukari replied. "I thought she was going to the vending machines, but she never came back."

"She's probably off with her boyfriend," Kurumu laughed. "I hope that they're very happy together..."

"Yes..." Edward's voice trailed off. "I really hope that she and that mutt are enjoying each other's company. They're perfect for each other, the interfering, meddling, nosy couple. I hope they stay together, then maybe that stupid dog will leave my Bella alone."

"Oh great, here we go again," Yukari snarked. "Face it, Edward, you're involved in a love triangle! Although I do know a way that you can take care of it..."

"I'm almost afraid to hear what this is..." Edward said. Yukari looked irritated, but continued.

"Well, according to Hata-san's new book, there's a great way to eliminate the competition for the person you love-" before she could finish, Edward cut her off.

"I don't need to hear about any methods from that girl's filthy books! I don't want to know! I don't want to know!" he cried.

"Yeah, Yukari, let him keep the last shreds of his sanity," Kurumu laughed. "Besides, if anyone's going to turn him it should be Hata herself. Believe me, that girl will have him questioning himself immediately.

"Why do we always end up talking about this?" Tsukune asked.

"Dunno," came Yukari's reply, around a mouth full of doughnut.

"You should, you're the one who brought it up!" Mizore exclaimed. "Whatever. You guys have fun talking about whatever the hell it is you're going to talk about. I'm going to class. I'm going to get some last minute studying in." And with that, Mizore left the cafeteria, freezing the air in her wake.

"What's up with her?" Kurumu asked.

* * *

This place is so creepy..." Bella whispered, sticking close to Alice as they meandered down the halls of Yokai Academy. "I keep thinking something is going to pop out and attack us."

"Knowing this place it wouldn't surprise me," Alice muttered. They turned a corner, and Bella immediately screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Could you _be_ any louder?" the lavender-haired girl she had collided with asked irritably. "I stay up all night studying for a test, have to deal with my irritating classmates, and then you run into me and scream in my ear! Damn it!" Bella shrank back in terror. A pissed-off monster was the last thing she wanted to deal with today... not when she needed to find Edward! Besides, what if this girl was the one that Edward was cheating on her with? She didn't think she could handle that. Thankfully, Alice quickly took charge of the situation.

"Excuse us. We've been driving all night to get here, and we're looking for my brother. His name is Edward Cullen, do you know where I could find him?" Immediately, the girl started laughing.

"_You're_ Edward's sisters? No way... well, he's in the cafeteria. Look for the little witch, the slut, and the confused guy, you'll find him somewhere around there."

"Thank you," Alice said quickly, cutting across any objections Bella might have been about to state. "We really appreciate it. Can you tell us which way to get there?"

"Just keep following this hallway," the girl replied. "It's at the end- you can't miss it."

* * *

Mizore continued to her class with a strange sense of dread. Something seemed off to her about the two people she had encountered in the hallway. The klutzy one, the one that had run into her... something seemed off about her. And the small one? Something about _her_ greatly unsettled the yuki-onna. She didn't quite have a reason as to why, but she had a feeling that whatever the two of them were here to do, it was not going to go well. But then again, since he had come here, nothing involving Edward ever did end up well.

* * *

"She was scary!" Bella cried, sticking even closer to Alice's side. "I thought she was going to eat me!"

"Yeah, well, you're in a school full of monsters now, Bella," Alice replied calmly. "You're going to need to be careful, because more than likely they _do_ want to eat you. Although I suppose we should be grateful to her for telling us where to find Edward."

"What if she was tricking us, though?" Bella whispered. "What if she was trying to lure us into a trap to eat us!"

"Well, there is that possibility," Alice slowly admitted. "But I'll protect you."

Before they knew it, they were at the end of the hallway, and a large door loomed up ahead. "I think this is it," Alice said. "Are you ready, Bella? If you want to turn back, just tell me and we'll go back home. I'm sure Edward will be just fine."

"No," Bella stayed firm. "I need to make sure he still loves me." With that, she pushed past Alice and pushed open the heavy door, ready to face an entire student population of literal hungry monsters.

To Be Continued

Author's Comments:

I'm extremely sick right now (pretty sure I've got the flu), so if this chapter has any errors, point them out and I'll fix them as soon as I'm not high on NyQuil. All I can say is that I have a love-hate relationship with snow- it's the reason I got sick in the first place, but it's also the reason that I don't have to go to class or fix any computers today.

-Kaboom


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

When the two girls stepped into the cafeteria, the students near the door took notice. "Who the hell are they? More transfer students?" a girl groused. "Why couldn't they be more hot guys?"

"Hot _damn!_" a boy exclaimed. "I haven't seen such sexy chicks in this school in a long time!"

"You're an idiot," his friend snarked, hitting him upside the head. "Don't you know anything? Sexy chicks hate being called sexy chicks! You gotta be all romantic and shit! _That's_ how you get sexy chicks to pay attention to you!"

"Charming," Alice whispered under her breath. "Utterly charming. I suppose that's monster boys for you, though." Bella nodded, sticking close to Alice's side. She didn't like the looks that some of the monsters were giving to her. Girls eyed them jealously, and guys looked at them like they were Aphrodite incarnate.

"So... ladies," a voice behind them said. Both Bella and Alice turned around to come face-to-face with a very pale boy with white hair leaning against the wall. He winked. "You must be transfer students, because I'm sure I would have noticed girls as fine as you walking around the halls of Yokai Academy before now! What do you say to grabbing a piece of coffee cake with me, huh?"

* * *

Across the lunchroom, Kurumu sighed. "Looks like old Shotaro over there set his sights on someone new," she sighed. "Well, I guess it's good he's finally getting over Osayo."

"Huh?" Edward asked, confused. "What are you talking about?" Kurumu pointed in the general direction of Alice, Bella, and the pale boy. "I guess you wouldn't know... Shotaro Katakura and Osayo Ooba were dating for about a year, until she dumped him three months ago. He was devastated and was taking his rage out on inanimate objects by possessing them and using his disguises to get back at her. Maybe finding a new girlfriend will calm him down." Edward looked blandly off, watching the scene, until he noticed something.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" he hollered. "BELLA? ALICE?!" With his inhuman speed, he crossed the cafeteria and jumped in front of them. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled at the hapless Shotaro, who jumped back.

"Yo, chill out man," he said, floating up in the air to get away from the extremely pissed vampire boy. "I didn't do anything! I swear! Besides, it's not like you have exclusive claim to all the girls in this school! Let a guy have a chance at some love, too, man!" Edward growled low in his throat, grabbed the floating boy by the ankles, and flung him across the room. Everyone held their breath, expecting Shotaro to hit the wall with a sickening thud, but he just passed through it. Everyone sat in stunned silence until he reappeared. "Goddammit, now I'm mad! Didn't your mom ever teach you not to throw a guy at the wall?"

"Never came up in conversation," Edward snarled. "Now get away from my sister and the love of my life!" Shotaro jumped back in shock.

"She's your sister? Dude, I'm sorry! I never would have... damn. Sister. Sorry." He convieniently ignored the "love of my life" bit before slinking off.

"Damn monsters... acting like beasts towards anyone and everyone. Are you two alright?" Edward asked.

"I could have handled that jerk," Alice grumbled. Bella, on the other hand, was shrinking back even further, seeing three very interested people peering around Edward's back, and she shuddered. The rather clueless-looking boy and the preteen witch she didn't see as a threat, but that large-breasted girl was too close to Edward for her personal comfort. But she didn't have to worry for long. That girl jumped up and ran towards Alice.

"Oh my, I knew you'd be really pretty! Edward's told us all about you!" she cried. "It's wonderful to meet you, Bella! I'm Kurumu!"

"And I'm Yukari!" the little witch chimed in. "Tsukune, don't just stand there! Say something!" Tsukune snapped to attention and bowed politely.

"It's very nice to meet you, miss," he said. Alice blinked.

"A-are you talking to me?"

"Of course! You're the one that Edward's been rambling on about since he came here! You're the one he loves!" Kurumu blithely gabbed. "You're Bella, aren't you?" Alice burst out laughing.

"I'm not Bella!" she exclaimed. "I'm Alice. I'm Edward's _sister._"

"Huh? But Shotaro... he said he was... what?" Tsukune was confused. "I thought that the other girl there was the sister! After all, Shotaro was talking to her..."

"I'm Bella," the girl said, rather irritated. She hadn't expected monsters to be quite this... dumb. "And I'd appreciate it if you would not stand so close to Edward," she said cooly to Kurumu. "You're in his personal space, and I don't appreciate it." Kurumu smirked.

"Really now?" she asked. "I don't think you realize who you're talking to. The whole reason that your Edward hasn't ended up in bed with me is because I respected the fact that he loved you, but if you're going to be like that about it, maybe I'll break my promise to myself and seduce him right in front of you." Bella suddenly looked as though someone had force-fed her a vinegar-and-lemon-juice cocktail.

"H-hey Kurumu," Tsukune said, worriedly. "Calm down... what's gotten into you?"

"How... how could you?" Bella cried out. "I've known you for five minutes and you're already trying to steal Edward away from me! This is just what I was afraid of! I knew that him coming to this place was a horrible idea!"

"Oh boo hoo," Kurumu taunted. "Can't handle a little competition?"

"Kurumu!" Yukari exclaimed in shock. "What are you saying?"

"I hate women who think they can just show up and mess with everyone's heads," Kurumu said darkly. "I saw how she seduced Shotaro, and then just watched as Edward kicked his ass. Poor guy just can't get a break, huh? I know her type- they think they're so sexy, thinking they can behave like us succubi even though they're not. And then she feels like she can just come here and say whatever she wants without consequence? Believe me, little girl, you're thousands of years behind me when it comes to seduction techniques. Why, I know everything about this girl! I know she's just a hu-"

"KURUMU!" Edward shouted, cutting off her incriminating comment. "I won't allow you to talk to Bella that way!" He grabbed her and dragged her out of earshot of the others. "Are you stupid? You were about to get her killed!" Kurumu at least had the good grace to look somewhat ashamed of herself.

"Alright, alright, I shouldn't have almost said that. But my opinion still stands- your little girlfriend doesn't have an ounce of sense. If she keeps behaving that way, she's going to end up in a lot of trouble here, and it won't be with me."

To Be Continued

Author's Commments:

I'm feeling much better, but I'm trapped in my house thanks to Snowmageddon, the enormous snowstorm taking over my part of the country. With the projected totals at nearly four feet now, I don't think we'll be getting out for a while. Expect at least one more update by the end of the weekend assuming the power doesn't go out.

Kurumu really does not take well to being told off, but there is a reason behind her anger, you'll find it out later.

-Kaboom


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Edward had given Alice and Bella the keys to the dorm room, instructing them to stay in there until classes were over, and not to open the door for anyone. Kurumu had glared at them, warning Bella that if she bothered anything belonging to Tsukune she would regret it.

It was because of the succubus' angry behavior that Bella was extremely upset. "Why would she be so angry with me if she wasn't trying to seduce Edward?" she cried. "That has to be the reason! I never did anything to her, and she must perceive me as a threat! Well, she should be worried! I won't hand Edward over to any slut with oversized breasts!" This had to have been at least the tenth time she'd given this speech, and Alice sighed.

"I actually don't think she's focused on Edward," the vampire girl said. "I think she intends to seduce the roommate."

"But why?" Bella asked. "He is nothing compared to Edward, and besides, if she was after him why would she attack _me?"_

"Maybe it's not you that she's upset with. Maybe it's Edward."

"Edward? How? What did he do, and what would that have to do with me?" Bella wasn't understanding what Alice was getting at.

"Bella. I think that succubus thinks that Edward and Tsukune are together, and that you're the distraction, so that people will not get suspicious," Alice stated bluntly. "And because she doesn't have enough proof she can't just take her rage out on Edward. So she's using the next best thing- the decoy. In this case, you." Bella shuddered.

"That's just... he wouldn't! I'm not a distraction!" she exclaimed.

"You and I know it," Alice said patiently, "but I don't think she does."

* * *

"Kurumu, what the hell got in to you?" Tsukune asked as they took their seats in class. "That's really unlike you, reacting like that when you realized that other girl was the one he loves."

"Yeah, what gives?" Yukari demanded to know. Kurumu shot the desk a glare so harsh that if she'd had that power, it would have been a pile of ashes on the floor.

"There's something about that girl that seems off, even for a human," Kurumu muttered. "I don't like it... it's almost like she would be immune to any monster's powers and she doesn't even know it. She's dangerous, and I don't want her getting too close to Tsukune. If she's that guy's lover, then she's going to end up in close contact with Tsukune. If anything happens to him I'll kill her, special powers or not." Tsukune gave a nervous laugh.

"You can't honestly believe that, can you?" he asked. "I don't think she's a threat. Besides, she's _just like me_." He put emphasis on the words, and both girls caught the meaning behind them. Kurumu shook her head.

"In case you forgot, you're just as monster as the rest of us, albeit in a different way. That girl is just bizarre, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

* * *

"I wonder if it's safe to go up and get some food?" Jacob mused from his and Moka's hideout. "Everyone should be in class now..."

"Don't tell me you ate everything you brought down here already," Moka sighed.

"No, I didn't, but I'm getting sick of corn chips." The vampire laughed at that.

"Then this time, bring more than one food type with you. But yes, everyone should be in class right now. I could stand to get some more transfusion bags, actually."

Carefully, the two of them crept out of their hiding place and went up the stairs. Just as Jacob had predicted, there was nobody around. "You don't think there will be anyone in the cafeteria, do you?" Moka asked nervously. "After all, we technically are skipping class..."

"No one's ever around here until lunch time," Jacob replied. "It won't be a problem."

Indeed, it was very easy for them to get into the cafeteria and gather up what they wanted. Jacob managed to snag a box of doughnuts, a couple of candy bars, some fruit, cookies, and some steak. Moka got some blood transfusion bags. Giggling slightly over their loot, the two of them gathered it up and were about to sneak out the back when suddenly, someone flung a chair at them.

"WOAH! What the hell?" Jacob exclaimed. Moka jumped in front of him quickly, her eyes flashing.

"I don't know if this will work or not, but if need be, please take off my rosario," she said under her breath. "Although I can probably beat whoever this is without transforming."

"Oh really?" a cold voice asked sardonically. "And I suppose it is the two of you who led Bella here to find out what was wrong with me?"

"Back off, Eddy," Jacob growled. "Who said we had anything to do with it?"

"Don't lie, I know it was you who stole my mail. And I intend to get it back."

To Be Continued

Author's Comments

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't think of a way to make it longer. It's driving me crazy.

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go stick my brother in a snowdrift.

-Kaboom


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Moka, get back," Jacob ordered. "I don't care if you have power that is sealed, I won't let you get in his way. He'll kill you! He's a psychotic bastard, he always has been!"

"At least I'm not an overconfident puppy," Edward sneered back. With a feral scream of rage, Jacob transformed into his wolf form, causing Edward to bark out in laughter. "Way to prove my point, turning yourself into a gigantic fluffy doggy when you get angry. That's why you'll never be able to stop me."

"EDWARD!" a sudden loud shout cut across the altercation, causing everyone in the room to look up in shock. Certainly no one had expected Bella to rush headlong into the fray.

"I thought I told you to stay where it was safe!" Edward cried, any thoughts of defeating his lycanthrope enemy banished as soon as he saw Bella standing in the open, exposed to any passing monster that might want a bit of a snack.

"And I thought you said you were going to try to get along with everyone here!" Bella retorted. "I come to find you and I see you attacking Jacob and his friend! I thought the two of you were going to try to get past this whole vampires vs werewolves thing, but I guess I was wrong."

"Bella, it's not what you think," Edward said. Jacob morphed back, looking thoroughly ashamed of himself.

"What is it then? A friendly fight? I don't think so."

"Wolfy and his friend here decided it would be a laugh to steal our mail," Edward explained through clenched teeth. "The reason I never responded to you was because he had taken your letter. I never got it, so I never had anything to reply to. And his little friend here helped with the whole scheme. It's their fault, not mine."

"Is this true?" Bella asked Jacob, obviously hurt. Jacob floundered around for an explanation, not finding one that he could feasibly use to explain his actions.

"Yes, it's true," Moka said quietly. "I was concerned that your boyfriend was spreading lies about the academy and my friends, and Jacob wanted to see what he was writing about him, if he was trying to get you to hate him. We went too far in our actions. We understand that now." Bella regarded Moka cooly, as though she was trying to figure out whether or not she could trust her. After all, the girl was a monster.

"Moka is telling the truth," Jacob sighed.

"I can't believe you'd thought that I would do that," Edward shook his head in disbelief. "We might not get along, Jacob, but I can't believe you would think that I would try to turn Bella against you. I wouldn't do something like that- at least I have some standards, which seems to set me apart from you."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, would you shut up?" Jacob yelled. "Stop trying to make yourself seem like the good guy here! Everyone knows about how you antagonized Moka earlier this year!"

"I don't care." Moka stunned everyone. "It's all behind me now. And I think that all of you should make your peace with each other. I'm done here." And with that, she turned and strode out of the cafeteria, leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

"Where does she think she's going?" Edward growled, still not happy with the other vampire for her behavior.

"Wherever she wants," Jacob snarled in response. For a while it looked as though things were about to get tense again, but Bella suddenly let out a resigned sigh.

"I really don't care what the two of you do as long as you don't kill each other," she said. "But I would like it if you would stop fighting about it. Jacob, I'm not happy that you took the mail, but Edward, you did kind of overreact."

"Overreact?" Edward asked. "You came all the way here, putting yourself in danger because you thought I didn't love you anymore! How is that overreaction?"

"Edward, you're putting yourself at risk! I can't stay calm when I think that you might get hurt, or leave me!" Bella cried out. Edward just shook his head, and looked like he was about to say something else, when Moka interrupted.

"Do you two still love each other?"

"Of course!" Bella and Edward exclaimed in unison.

"Jacob, do you want to cause Bella pain?"

"Of course not!" the werewolf replied heatedly.

"Then good. This conversation is over," Moka said definitively. "Bella, would you and your companion like help getting back into the human world? Edward is probably right- it's not the most safe place for you to be. You smell just like a human, you know, and there are plenty of students here who would like to eat you. Humans taste good to them." Bella shuddered.

"All right," she replied.

It did not take long before Bella and Alice had their belongings all picked up and were escorted to the tunnel. Everyone had come to see them off, although it might not have been the best idea to invite Kurumu. "Goodbye, girlfriend of Edward!" she taunted. "By the time you see him next, he will be mine!"

"Kurumu!" Yukari admonished. "Do you have to antagonize her?"

"Yes," the succubus replied with a smirk. "Girls like her who are in pure love are too much fun to tease."

"As to be expected from you," Mizore sighed. Kurumu just glared at her.

"Who are you to talk, ice queen?"

"Who are you calling ice queen!?"

"Are they always like this?" Bella asked. Edward, Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari nodded together.

"When they're not fighting with each other, they're subtly shooting insults at each other. And when they're not doing that, they're either eating or sleeping. But they seem to get along fairly well," Edward explained. Alice looked thoughtful.

"I wish my powers worked here... I would like to see what the future holds for them."

"Well, it's not just your powers," Edward said. "Mine don't work here either. I can't read anyone's mind. I guess it's because they're other monsters." Suddenly, Tsukune checked his watch.

"Don't you two have to be on a flight in an hour? The airport is quite a ways away from here," he said quietly. Bella and Alice looked alarmed as soon as they realized what time it was.

"I'm going to miss you, Edward," Bella said tearfully.

"Don't worry, I'll be back with you soon enough," the vampire boy replied, consoling the woman he loved. "The school year is almost over anyway. I'll be back as soon as I get out."

"You'd better," Alice warned. "Or else I'm coming to get you myself!"

To Be Completed

Author's Comments:

The next chapter will be the last. I know it's kind of sudden, but I think that this story has run its course and it's about time to end it. I did not have anything planned past the resolution of the conflict and Bella and Alice returning home, and I think it's probabl y best for me to end it here, especially since I feel that it's been getting rather stale lately. However, I'm forewarning you now that the next chapter is going to be fairly long, so the loose ends will be tied up. Thank you very much to everyone who has supported this so far. It really means a lot to me that people enjoy reading my work.

-Kaboom


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The rest of the year passed by relatively easily. Moka and Edward had reached a kind of agreement- they would respect each other and would stop trying to undermine what the other one did. Edward and Jacob never really did get over their rivalry with each other, but at least they had the good sense to keep it where it belonged: outside. As for Mizore and Kurumu, well, it was unlikely that they would ever get along very well.

The days went by slowly, with schoolwork and socialization taking up most of the time. The students had all taken an excursion to a human shopping district as practice for how to fit into human society, and for the beginning of it, everything seemed to be going smoothly. And then some stupid teenaged human boy decided it would be a good idea to try to hit on Kurumu. Of course, she retaliated, seeing as he wasn't her type, and everything got shot to shit.

"What in the world were you thinking, Kurumu?" Jacob asked later that day, once everyone had been safely hustled back to the academy.

"He was creepy," came the succubus' reply.

"And you're not?" Mizore shot back sarcastically. "Thanks to you, I wasn't able to buy what I needed. And now I have to go around for the rest of the year in socks full of holes, since you managed to get any and all future shopping trips for the year canceled. Thanks a lot, boob-woman."

"Oh, shut up!"

After the disastrous "Let's Blend Into Human Society" field trip, it was time to start preparing for the exams. Jacob managed to mail-order several cases of Red Bull to help him study, and of course, everyone was very interested in it.

"I've never seen anything like it," Mizore marveled. "What do the words say? I can't read the English."

"It says 'Red Bull'," Yukari read. "And this stuff seems to be health facts, like what's in it and how much you can drink."

"I can't believe you actually drink that crap," Edward sniffed.

"Watch it, leech," Jacob had growled. "This stuff is the best when you want to pull an all-nighter studying. Back when I was still going to school in America, the week before we took final exams I would _live_ on this stuff. It's great for keeping you awake."

"Wouldn't a pot of coffee work just as well?" Tsukune asked.

"Coffee has caffeine in it, but it's nothing compared to this," Jacob proclaimed. "Here, try it!" And he proffered the cans of highly caffeinated energy drink to the others.

"Is it OK for Yukari to be drinking this?" Moka asked, worry in her voice. "I thought caffeine was supposed to be bad for children..."

"I'm not a child! And I can drink it if I want to!" Yukari had retorted. Before anyone could do anything to stop her, she popped the top on her can and chugged the whole thing in a matter of seconds. While everyone was still standing there, stunned, she grabbed another one and gave it the same treatment. "Huh. Nothing's happening."

"Uh..." Jacob was at a loss for words. Edward, of course, was not.

"If she gets sick it's your fault," he warned. "Moka is right, children shouldn't drink Red Bull!"

"Well, she seems pretty normal," Tsukune said dubiously. "I don't think either of you were right. Yukari seems fine, but she also doesn't seem very energized."

"Give it time," Jacob replied, although he was more worried than he let on. He knew how crazy kids around Yukari's age could get if you just gave them some candy or Coca-Cola, and he wasn't so sure that he wanted to see what would happen if you gave one energy drinks.

It started out slowly, but soon enough, Yukari was happily bouncing around off the walls, singing "The Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves," and generally frolicking. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, but when a little witch frolics, things tend to start flying around the room.

"You dumbass!" Kurumu shouted at Jacob as she dodged a storm of floating erasers. "What did you have to go and give her something like that for!?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" cried Jacob as he tried to run away from a living trash can. "I didn't know she was going to gulp it like that! You're not supposed to do that!"

"Well, at least we'll know how to get more studying in," Tsukune said pragmatically and calmly, seeing as he had resigned himself to being trapped in a chair that was currently galloping around the room. "It seems like it works pretty well."

* * *

Time went by. Yukari got down from her caffeine high, and then the studying began. With exams in a few weeks, no one was taking the chance that they might miss out on their summer break, least of all Edward and Jacob. The deal was that they would get to go back to Forks if they passed their exams. If they didn't? They would stay there for the summer, and depending on whether or not they passed their exams at the end of the summer, for the next school year. It was not the preferred plan for either of them, not that there was anything wrong with Yokai Academy. But Edward missed Bella terribly, and was worried about her. He couldn't stay away from her forever, or there would be consequences, for both of them. Jacob missed the pack, and although he wouldn't admit it out loud for fear of invoking the wrath of Edward, he did miss Bella.

Everyone was understanding of this, since none of them wanted to fail either. The times that would have formerly been spent hanging out or fighting amongst themselves were spent studying. Gin had been nice enough to loan Jacob his notes from the previous year, so that he could have another study aid. And as long as no one pissed him off, Jacob would share the notes with the others.

"I'm never going to understand this!" Kurumu cried in despair, flinging her Human History textbook across the room, narrowly missing clocking Moka upside the head.

"What don't you get?" Tsukune asked curiously. Having grown up in the human world, the human studies were his best subjects.

"I don't get this whole 'revolution' thing!" the succubus complained. "Was it American or French?"

"There was both an American Revolution and French Revolution," Jacob interrupted. "Although they happened relatively close to each other in time, they happened for different reasons. The Americans wanted to be their own country, but the French peasents wanted to have a more fair government for them."

"Then what was the cake thing?"

"What cake thing?" Jacob was confused now.

"You know, the lady that told everyone to go eat cake and they got angry and killed her," Kurumu explained. "I don't get it. I like cake. Why would people attack someone who said they could have cake? Humans are damn weird."

"Oh! I know what she's talking about now," Mizore said. "Kurumu. She wasn't killed because of the whole cake thing. When the starving people told her they had no bread to eat, she told them to just go eat some cake. Which they didn't have any of that either."

"Marie Antoinette, right?" Tsukune asked. "I think I got that."

"Human History isn't my problem," Mizore said darkly. "I'm going to fail this stupid mathematics exam."

"I can help with that!" Yukari said cheerfully. "What are you having trouble with?"

"I don't understand algorithms," the yuki-onna complained. "What do they even have to do with anything?"

"Oh, that's right, your class got into computing math," Edward said in sympathy. "You use algorithms in computer programming, but I'm sure that they have use in other forms of mathematics."

"What's a computer?" Mizore asked plaintively. "Why do I need to know how to do them?"

While Edward set out to explain algorithms to Mizore, Moka and Tsukune were busily reviewing their notes on all of the books they had read for Japanese literature, using Gin's notes to help them along.

This continued until the day of the exams. "Good luck, everyone," Moka said quietly before they all retreated to their respective exam rooms.

"Thanks."

"You too."

"Don't let Hata-san borrow a pencil, you'll never get it back. Oh, and good luck to you too."

Everyone diligently worked on their exams, doing their best to pass. Mizore still wasn't completely sure she understood algorithms, and the English exam nearly gave Kurumu a brain aneurysm. Yukari of course had no trouble, while Tsukune and Moka thought that they did passably well. As for Edward and Jacob? Some things were easy for the both of them (Human History, English, and mathematics) while some things were more difficult (Human-Monster Interactions, Japanese Literature). But overall, they thought that they did alright.

Several days later, the results were posted in the hallway, and every single student in the school was crowded around the bulletin board, trying to figure out if they passed or not. Occasionally there would either be joyous shouts of "I PASSED! HOLY SHIT, I PASSED!" or gloomy responses like, "Have fun at the beach without me; it looks like I'm going to be stuck in Nekonome's class all summer."

"Look! We all passed!" Yukari cried out. "We all passed!"

"I knew I could do it," Kurumu said smugly. Mizore just rolled her eyes.

"That's not what you said yesterday. I distinctly remember you complaining 'Oh, I'll never pass that test! I'll fail them all! I won't get to have my summer!'"

"Do you ever shut up?" Kurumu replied, irate. "Do you have a pathological need to be obnoxious?"

"Yes," came the sarcastic response.

"I'm so glad we all did well," Moka said quickly, trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. Everyone's nerves were frazzled and she didn't think an all-out brawl between a succubus and a yuki-onna in the middle of a crowded hallway full of exhausted exam students was a smart plan. "Now that exams are done, summer starts tomorrow. When are you two leaving?"

"I leave tonight," Jacob replied. "I was going to stay a few more days, but then the airfair jumps quite a bit- I'm not really sure why. I basically have to get my stuff out of the dorm and get ready to go back into the human world." Moka surprised everyone by hugging him tightly.

"Make sure you write to us," she said quietly. Jacob laughed.

"I will, but you guys should really see about getting email."

"What's an email?" Yukari asked curiously.

"...never mind."

"Edward? When are you leaving?" Tsukune asked. Edward shrugged.

"Tomrrow morning, I guess. I'll be out of here by noon, I know that. I can't wait to see Bella again." As soon as he finished his sentence, he got a dreamy, detached look on his face. Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"Your pure love is making me itch!" she complained and dramatically grabbed at her arms, as though trying to prevent from touching poison ivy. Edward laughed.

"You should try to have a pure love sometime. It might help you out a lot," he said. Kurumu gave an over-the-top shudder.

"Never! Are you trying to kill me?"

* * *

And so, the school year came to an end. That night, the group of friends all went to the end of the tunnel to see Jacob off. "Don't let the humans bite!" Yukari said cheerily.

"Remember, no stealing mail," Moka reprimanded jokingly.

"I won't," Jacob promised. "You all need to try to come to America next time, alright?"

"We'll look into it," Kurumu promised. Mizore nodded.

"I'm going to try to find this computer thing," she said. "And then I'm going to email you, whatever that is." Jacob smiled.

"I'll look forward to it," he promised before getting on the bus and heading down the tunnel. "Goodbye!" he called back one last time, before he disappeared from sight.

The next morning, they all repeated the same process with Edward. "As soon as I find a computer or whatever you need to email me," Mizore said warningly. "I have your address, and if you don't reply to me I'm going to track you down and freeze you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Edward replied.

This time, the goodbyes were shorter, more likely because everyone was asleep. However, Moka did make the effort to say something before they parted ways. "You and I never got along very well," she said, almost stiffly. "But I apologize for how I acted toward you."

"I as well," Edward replied, equally formally before he got on the bus. "But let's let bygone be bygones, OK?"

"OK."

The motely group of Yokai Academy students watched as the bus disappeared down the tunnel once again, all feeling strangely wistful. It had been an eventful year, to say the least, but in the end, everything had turned out alright. Any and all feuds that had erupted had been resolved. And they had all learned something about how to interact with others who were different from them.

Well, at least that's what would have happened if this was a morality tale.

_**END **_

Author's Comments:

We're finally finished. Every time I finish a story I say this, but _damn_. There were times that I thought I would never reach the end of this, there were times I thought about giving up, and there were other times that I couldn't write anything because I had "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash stuck in my head and I couldn't think of anything else other than that. Over the time that I was writing this story, I ended up dealing with a family emergency and the resulting existential crisis that came about because of that incident. I am very grateful that the readers put up with me going on hiatus during that time period while I was dealing with life.

I had a lot of fun writing this, to be honest, and to think that this whole thing started from a stupid conversation I had with a friend at 2:00 AM about who would win in a fight- Moka or Edward? That little idea grew into this story, and I'm glad it did.

Once again, thank you all very much for your support, and I hope to see you again in the future.

-GoesKaboom 2.25.2010


End file.
